Than to Have Never Loved
by Aley Hock
Summary: Spin off of "Sometime No Means No". Dean's first love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, but Kripke did a fabulous job! The mistakes are mine however.

Dean Winchester sat in the front seat of his black '67 Impala, his little brother sitting in the seat beside him looking nervous. He could tell Sam was nervous because the kid had a death grip on the shoulder strap of his backpack, white knuckling it all the way. He has to chuckle to himself, only Sam would get himself this worked up about school.  
"Sam, relax man. Take a breath; we've been through this before." Dean soothes, squeezing the back of Sam's neck. But today was a big day for Sam; today was his first day of high school and the start of Dean's senior year. He was a mere ten months shy of graduating, ten unbearably long months. "This is the same song and dance that we've had to deal with our whole lives, right?" He shoots his kid brother a cocky grin and opens his door; Sam mirrors the lanky fourteen year old standing beside his brother taking the scene in. The school looked normal enough two hundred and some odd kids milling about, chatting up their friends. Dean takes a deep breath and pushes his little brother forward, following close behind towards the front of the school, they follow the signs to the main office, the secretary hands the boys their class schedules. It was time for the brothers to part ways, which was only making Sam that much more anxious. Sam was good at school, he unlike Dean liked school, but Sam was not good at making friends, making each new move that much more challenging.  
The boys go their separate ways, Sam shooting Dean one last nervous look and made his way down to the freshmen hallway. Dean saunters down the senior hallway scanning his schedule. 01 English 12 02 Physics 03 Government Lunch 04 Study Hall 05 Trig.  
06 College Preparation Not a bad load but what the hell is College Preparation, he thought to himself, looking up to scan the crowd of his classmates. They all looked fairly normal; the usual cliques were present jocks, nerds, stoners, and hotties. All of the girls were gorgeous, tall and lean. Especially the blonde, standing next to his assigned locker, she had great legs, tanned and toned, and an even better butt.  
Dean decided it was time to turn on that Winchester charm; he saunters up to her and gives her a cocky grin. "Hey Darlin'-"  
"Not interested," she sighs not even looking up, taking Dean aback. He never gets turned down. Most girls throw themselves at him. She glances over and sees Dean still standing there and smirks, "perhaps I was unclear when I said not interested I really meant was Back off." She clarifies bluntly, eyes blazing.  
"Um… I don't get it. Are you playing hard to get? 'Cause that's hot."  
She chuckles but in a snide way, "So it's gonna be like that, huh?" she muttered to herself. "Okay Romeo, here's the deal. In case my hostility wasn't a big enough red flag for you. I'm not some blonde bimbo that just blows a guy off to make them try harder." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Now go away." She orders as she slams her locker door shut. Dean can't help but smile, this girl was full of piss and vinegar which made her all the more challenging. And there is nothing the Winchester men love more than a challenge. As the days and weeks progressed this challenge that Dean had set his sights upon was proving to be more difficult than he had expected. The leggy blonde he had set his sights on was not only immune to his charms but she was also the sheriff's precious baby girl, the only girl in a family of four boys. Katelynne Bree Moore or more commonly referred to as Katy Bree, was a force to be reckoned with, she was tough, smart, athletic. Everything Dean could have possibly wanted in the conquest of the month with one minor hitch; she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. which in turn made him want her that much more. They had four out of his five classes together and she was always close to him, close enough that he could smell her shampoo and her perfume, Katy Bree smelt like magic. She was driving him crazy; what he wouldn't give to-  
"Dean!" John barked, his father's voice pulling him from his thoughts of Katy Bree Moore. "Huh?" Dean's head snapped up to meet John's dark eyes, quickly wiping a hand across his mouth, was he drooling? Get it together Dean; he thought to himself as John heaved an exasperated sigh.  
"I asked you if you noticed the impala was running a little rough, I think you need to check the timing belt." his dad scratched at his beard, John's menial patience nonexistence that afternoon.  
"Ya think so?" the old girl felt like she was running fine to him, but then again he'd been distracted lately. Dean cleared his throat before continuing "I'll take a look at it tomorrow after school, check things over."  
John gave what appeared to be a satisfied nod then asked, "Did you boys run this morning?"  
"No sir"  
Another nod from his dad, "alright well I'm going to go grab dinner, I want four miles from each of you before I get back, got it?"  
"Yes sir," Dean replied as he heaved himself up off the couch. "Sammy," he called "Quit playin' with your hair, we gotta train."  
A muffled "jerk" came from Sam's room as John went on his way to grab dinner for himself and the boys.

Dean Winchester was infuriating. Katy Bree Moore sat behind the counter of her mother's diner 'Moore Cookin', waiting for her chocolate crème pie to finish in the oven. Thursdays were chocolate pie day, since Katy was thirteen she had always made six pies on Wednesday night got up early the next morning and baked them for the dessert of the day. She hated Thursdays almost as much as she hated that cocky grin on Dean's smug face, and those perfect straight white teeth, his strong jaw, that leather jacket. He was a gorgeous infuriating man child.  
The shrill buzz of the timer interrupted her rant she scurried back to her pies, baked to perfection and pulled them out of the oven. She popped her head into her mother's office said her good byes and drove to school to being what was sure to be a long day. She just didn't realize how long until third period government. The senior project, a subject that sends a cold rush of fear in to the hearts of even the freshmen, every year the government classes are divided in to pairs, selected at random. Each pair is given a topic on which they are expected to write a 15-20 page paper. That paper is later converted in to a presentation in total said paper and presentation count for fifty percent of the final grade of the participants. Today was partner and topic assignments. Katy Bree sat there waiting for her doom to be handed down, and she had this horrible feeling that her day was only going to get worse.  
"Okay class now for the time you have all been wait so patiently for … project assignments. Girls you will pick the name of your partner unless I have told you other wise and gentlemen you will be picking the topic from the fish bowls at the end of my desk" Mrs. Jensen gestured toward the two bowls sitting on either side of her desk. "Now remember that I do not allow switching of partners or topics immediately following your selection you must come tell me what you have-" before she could finish her sentence Dean swung open the door and sauntered in to the class room, a whole forty-five minutes late. "Mr. Winchester, so nice of you to join us." grimaced Mrs. Jensen.  
Dean flashed her a cocky smile as he slid in to the seat behind me, I could feel his booted feet come to rest on the shelf under my seat that was meant for textbooks, "I had an opening in my schedule thought I'd swing by." He replied.  
Jensen rolled her eyes before continuing, "As I was saying you will report you partner and topic to me immediately after selecting them. I wish you the best of luck. You may begin." It was as if she had just told us to go swimming with Jaws, no one moved to do anything for a moment then slowly one by one their classmates began selecting their partners and topics. Katy Bree got up and made her way to the bowl containing names, she reached in and snatched one of the few remaining slips of paper. With shaky fingers she unfolded the slip and her heart literally stopped as she read the name scrawled across it.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Katy mumbled under her breath as she stood in line to tell her teacher who her partner would be.  
Jensen smiled excitedly, the woman far too happy to be inflicting pain and torture on her students. "Katy whom do you have dear?" she asked compliantly oblivious to Katy's dilemma.  
"Dean Winchester," Katy Bree sighed dejectedly, watching as his head snapped in her direction as he rooted around in the remaining topics. A sly smile crossed his face as he confidently snatched a piece up and walked a few steps over to her. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, Katy had to resist the urge to punch him where it counted.  
"Howdy partner," he greeted her as the bell rang dismissing them from class. Katy rolled her eyes and slipped from under his arm.  
"Don't forget I would like a rough outline for class tomorrow, nothing concrete I would just like for you to spend some time fostering comradely in this partnership being things on the right foot, have a good night see you tomorrow." bellowed Mrs. Jensen over the commotion of students packing up to go to their next classes. Dean smiled at her those perfect straight teeth sparkling, "So Katy Bree. When can I come over to your house?"  
She cut her eyes at him before saying, "Never, I work every day after school. Moore Cookin' you can meet me there at six when I have my dinner break. Some of us don't get to be delinquents all day."  
Dean looked insulted that she implied he was a delinquent, "I have a job thank you."  
"Oh yea where do you work, hoodlums are us?"  
He gave a forced laugh before shaking his head, "I take care of my little brother. Our dad's out of town a lot on business and leaves the kid for me to handle."  
"Where's your mom?" Katy asked, for the first time her tone was not full of disdain.  
Dean looked down at the floor, "My mom died when I was little."  
Katy Bree didn't know what to say after he dropped that bomb on her. Here she was thinking that Dean Winchester was some entitled punk, but that wasn't the case at all there was more to him than that façade he put on for the world to see, and yet there was still something dark, edgy just under the surface. "Oh, okay well I guess meet me at the diner at six and we can talk more about the project." She said this because how else do you reply to something like that? He gave a curt nod before leaving Katy by her desk alone to pull her foot out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Katy Bree sat waiting for Dean Winchester to show up. It was 6:20 and there was still no sign of him. She sat at the counter fuming that she hadn't thought to at least ask him what topic he choose so she could do some research of her own. Of all the seniors she could have been paired up with she had to pick Dean Winchester. The bell on the door tinkled it's song signifying that someone was entering the diner. Katy's head whipped around her eyes shooting daggers at the entrance, where Dean slunk in that tough guy swagger that he had radiating off of him like he was the sun. Any pity Katy Bree had mustered vanished the moment she saw his smug face.

"You're late," she growled as soon as he was within earshot, paying no attention to the scrawny shaggy haired kid that followed behind him.

"Yea well I got caught up with something, Katy this is my brother Sam, Sammy Katy."

A sly grin works its way on to the younger boy's face, "Oh so you're the infamous Katy Bree." Dean wasted no time in giving his little brother a silencing shove. "What?" the kid asked innocently.

"You know what, now quit bein' a punk and go do your homework." She heard Dean mutter to his brother, the older boy's cheeks tinging with just a bit of pink, as he pushed Sam towards one of the booths along the wall. "Sorry, the princess was late getting out of debate club and he hadn't eaten dinner so I couldn't just leave him to fend for himself, the kid can barely boil water. You understand." She nodded.

"Listen I've got to get back to it in like forty minutes so if you're done trying to dazzle me with these piss poor excuses, can we get started?" Katy Bree snapped slipping off the stool and leaning over the swing door that separated the restaurant and the kitchen to grab her back pack. Giving Dean a nice view of her butt, he barely had time to compose himself as she whipped back around nearly catching him ogling her. They made their way to the booth behind where Sam was working and began.

"Okay so what is our topic?"

Dean shrugged, "How should I know?"

Katy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "You did pick a topic right? You were supposed to pick a topic. The girls picked the partner and the boys selected the topic, if you didn't pick a topic then we can't do the assignment and if we can't do the-"

"Easy killer, I never said I didn't pick a topic I just said I didn't know what the topic was." Dean pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket quickly flashing it for Katy to see. When she went to grab it he swiftly pulled out of reach.

"Dean!" Katy huffed.

"Katy honey, here is your dinner hot off the grill, your brother made it just the way you like it." a small blonde woman who resembled Katy a lot dropped a plate adorned with a cheese burger and fries. "Does your friend want something?" instantly Katy Bree exclaimed no as Dean said yes.

"Whoa, now hold your horses. I think that in order for us to be most productive we both need to be functioning to our highest potential; I can't do that on an empty stomach."

"And we cannot finish our outline if you don't work then I can't."

"Katelynne Bree Moore, I did not raise you to behave like this" Mrs. Moore turned back to Dean with a motherly smile, "What can I get for you, sugar?"

"I will take two of whatever she's having" Dean gestured towards Katy's plate. "One for me and one for my little brother, if that's alright ma'am." Dean drolled, laying the charm extra thick, "We are growing boys after all." He shot a glance at Sam who was busy working on his math homework; the kid was a giant bean pole.

Mrs. Moore beamed "So polite, Katy Bree this boy is a good egg I can tell." She patted her daughters head before heading back to the kitchen.

Dean leaned back in his booth and placed his arms behind his head, "Oh don't get so cocky just because my mother is completely oblivious to the fact that you are some sort of hell spawn does not mean I am."

"Well what can I say parents are not immune to my charms." a lopsided grin was shot at Katy.

"Shut up." she seethed picking up her burger and taking a bite of it, cheese oozed out of the center.

"Is that a juicy Lucy?" Dean asked a hungry look crossing his face.

"Why yes, yes it is. Doesn't it look delicious? Because it sure does taste that way." It was her turn to have a smug smile.

"That's just mean; you don't taunt men with food, that's practically cruel and unusual punishment."

"Well we all have to deal with hardships I'm dealing with one now." This comment received a chuckle from Dean as he slid the slip of paper over to Katy, his silent surrender in the battle of wits, conceding that for the moment they agreed to stop the bickering and attempt to get some work done.

Katy Bree and Dean began to make some real progress and once Mrs. Moore saw that she allowed Katy to continue working instead of making her go back to work. The Duo working till closing time as Katy's mother went to the office in the back of diner Katy got up and retrieved the reaming pie from the fridge in the kitchen. She got three forks incase Sam wanted to share with her and Dean and a can of whipped cream before heading back to the booth. Thinking that despite how much she had been dreading this group work it had turned out to be a good and productive night.

"I hope you plan on sharing." Dean smiled at her as she approached the booth.

"Share? This pie is all for me, if you want some you're gonna have to buy it. We aren't an organization to end hunger, but I may be able to be persuaded… with the proper incentive." Katy Bree though it was time for a little play back, she shot a quick glance at Sam who was passed out at his booth his face plastered to his textbook. She shook the can of whipped cream and began topping the pie. When she was done she scooped a finger full off and placed it in her mouth slowly sucking the dessert topping off. Dean's eyes fixed on her mouth; he scooted closer to her in the seat. Looking deeply in to her eyes a gaze so intense she almost had to look away.

"You've got some on your lips," he murmured inching closer, his full lips now mere centimeters from hers, "Don't worry I'll get it." he assured smiling further closing the space between them. She could feel the smoothness of his lips just brushing hers, his breath hot and sweet.

A gruff clearing of someone's throat puller her from Dean Winchester's trance, "Katelynne Bree, I think it's time for you friend and his brother to go home it's a school night." Her older brother Keegan snarled, eyeing Dean distrustfully. Katy swiftly slid out of her seat anxious to be away from Dean and the electricity she could feel between them.

"He was just leaving, right Dean?" prompted Katy giving Dean a wide birth so he could awaken his sleeping sibling and be on his way. And he did just that, after an intense stare down from Keegan, Dean shook his younger brother awake and they were on their way.

"I don 't like that guy," Keegan announced as he watched Dean and Sam drive away, a secrete smile played across Katy Bree's face as she thought 'yea I didn't either' as she began clearing the table of their remaining dishes and made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Keegan; I can take care of myself." She told him as she passed, thought of seeing him tomorrow already giving her butterflies in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Katy Bree could not sleep, her mind was running wild with all the possibilities that Dean Winchester presented. He was cocky, reckless, dangerous, a bad boy, the kind her mother had always told her to watch out for. And yet tonight she saw something else he was smart and funny, not at all like she had originally thought. He was all she could think about, that smile the leather jacket, those green eyes. Katy fell asleep imagining what it would be like to really kiss those lips.

Dean sat in the living room flipping through the television channels, not caring that it was nearly three o'clock on a school night. Katy Bree had been on his mind all night, their almost kiss leaving him unsettled The front door quietly opened revealing a weary John with an arm load of books. "Dean, son what are you doing up? You've got school in the morning; get your ass in bed. If I get a call from the school tomorrow you and I are gonna have a problem."

"Yes, sir." Dean murmured, "Hey dad?"

"What Dean?"

The blonde boy dropped his gaze to the floor, "Are we gonna be sticking around here for a while?"

"I don't know son, it depends a lot on what comes up in the next few weeks. Why, is your brother starting in on that crap already, he's doing that debate club-"

Dean quickly jumped to the defense of his little brother, "It's not for Sam dad…I don't know… I just kind of like it here… the school's not so bad and I'm even making some friends."

A concerned look crosses John's face, "_The schools not so bad?_ Are you sick…do you have a fever, because Dean Winchester hates school on principal." Dean scrambled away from John's looming hand.

"Dad I'm serious, I think I'd like to…I don't know… maybe stick around, you know; finish up the school year here." Dean admitted still refusing to make eye contact with his father.

John gave an exhausted sigh, "If this is really what you want, I guess we can see how things play out, I'll see what I can do." Dean beamed at him, "Now get to bed, you fall asleep in school and you won't have time to hang out with these friends 'cause you'll be training till graduation." John received a smile and a yes sir at that before Dean sauntered off to his room a little more pep in his step John's eyes watched his oldest son disappear in to his room, "Yeah, makin' friends my ass, more like making lady friends." John muttered to himself, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer before sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels before settling upon an old John Wayne movie letting his body relax knowing that all was well on the Winchester home front.

The Moore house hold was anything but peaceful the next morning. Katy Bree sat at the breakfast bar eating her usual morning breakfast, scrambled eggs two pieces of toast and turkey bacon watching the weather channel. All four of her brothers and her father milled about completing their morning rituals. The boys still lived at home, the twins Kory and Keegan worked in their mother's diner with Katy, and Kooper was one of her father's deputies. Then there was Kameron, who simply by the grace of God was able to graduate high school the year before and worked at the local mechanic shop across town. And despite them being of the male gender Katy Bree was convinced that they gossiped more than any girl she had ever met, they especially loved the topic of her and her life, that morning being no exception.

"So Katy, who this guy that was putting the moves on you last night?" asked Kory, Katy's.

Katy Bree leveled Keegan with a glare before moving to her next strategy, denial, "I don't know what you're talking about" she told Kory.

"Really that's not what I heard, little sister," interjected Kooper, the oldest child.

Katy forced a smile as she turned her attention toward Koop, "And what could you have possibly heard over the sounds of you and your sex monkey?"

A chorus of laughter came from all the boys not in her sights, "I heard you were playin' grab ass with some punk in one of your classes." Kooper snapped, not showing any mercy. That got her father's attention, his head snapping up from his newspaper so quickly she was afraid that he was trying to break his neck.

"You wanna repeat that Koop I don't think dad heard you clearly enough." laughed Katy's youngest brother Kameron as he stood up to rinse his dishes out in the kitchen sink, clipping Kooper's shoulder as he passed his older brother.

"Bite me Kam." Kooper growled turning on the younger giving Kameron a not so gentle shove and just like the focus was off Katy and on the quickly escalating fight.

"Hey," Mr. Moore barked, "It's too early for y'all to be starting crap, now Koop if you're going in with me you need to hull ass and get in the car I'm leaving whether you're in the car or not."

"I'll be right there dad." Kooper called to his father's back. "Kam, it's on when I get home from work tonight." another shove to his little brother's chest before storming out.

"Well who took a piss in his Cherries this morning?" Kameron muttered, just loud enough for Katy to hear before he playfully ruffled her hair, "Well, I gotta go to work I'll see you on the flipside." He smiled before bounding out of the kitchen leaving Katy with Keegan and Kory.

She glared at Keegan again, "Next time make sure you have all the facts before you go blabbing to the family chatty Kathy." she snarled taking her dishes to the sink.

"Well maybe if you and your new boyfriend didn't get it on in mom's restaurant then we wouldn't be having an issue."

Katy gave an exasperated sigh, "He's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed as she stomped back to her room to get her things for school. Muttering to herself about stupid nosey big brothers and police officer fathers, before making her way to school and Dean Winchester.

"Dean get your ass in gear if I have to come back there and get you out of bed you're gonna be sorry." bellowed John, he had gone back to his oldest's room three times already in an attempt to rouse the teen.

On a normal morning the kid was a bear to deal with until he had caffeine now with only three hours of sleep John would be lucky if Dean made it out of bed in time for third period. The eighteen year old trudged out of the room to the bathroom where Sam was showering; John heard the toilet flush and Sam gave a surprise scream. "Dean," he howled, as the shower turned off and a towel clad Sam stomped out his floppy hair still sudsy. "Dad he did it again and now he kicked me out of the shower." whined the fourteen year old. Unfortunately Dean was not a morning person and with that came an extra dose of impatience that usually consisted of Dean kicking his younger brother out of the bathroom so he could shower by any means necessary. Lately that had been flushing the toilet turning the shower water frigid.

"Sam you'd been in the shower for twenty minutes, rinse you hair in the sink and get dressed you guys are gonna be late." ordered John pouring himself a third cup of coffee. Sam muttered to himself as he stuck his soapy head under the stream of the faucet rinsing the remaining suds out of his long hair. Once he was done he went to get dressed in his room.

Dean appeared a few minutes later hair damp shirtless in jeans as he began sifting through the dryer for a clean shirt, he found a well-worn black one pulled it over his head slipping his arms in the holes. He strode over to the coffee pot and filled a cup. He took a long drag before glancing at his father. "What?" he snapped

"Well first things first stowe the attitude, it's not my fault you decided to stay up till all hours second you've gotta stop interrupting your brother's shower, I will remind him of the time limit again but he can't keep washing his hair in the kitchen sink, okay?" Dean nodded, "Now get to school." John ordered as Sam came barreling out of the hallway backpack slung over his shoulder. "And try not to fall asleep again." He hollered to the boys backs, knowing he would most likely be getting a call that afternoon from the school.

School sucked, Dean thought as he fought to stay awake in _Physics _his father's warning echoing in the back of his mind. But hey at least he got to see Katy again in seventeen minutes, not that he was counting or anything. He just had to keep his eyes open for a few more minutes, it had been easy with her sitting right next to him in English, but now his eyes were just so heavy.

"Mr. Winchester!" Dean snapped to attention his head flying up from where he had laid it down, at his Physics teachers shrill voice, he couldn't have had been asleep that long he must have just drifted off.

For the life of him he could not remember her name, "Ma'am?" Dean scratched at his head attempting to bring himself to full wakefulness.

"Please try and stay awake for the last few minutes of class or there will be a detention in your future." she advised turning back to the chalk board.

Dean managed to stay awake the remainder of class and during government, they were on their way to lunch when they stumbled upon a small crowd at the center was none other than Dean's little brother getting the crap kicked out of him.

"Sam?" Dean shouted pushing his way towards his brother, pulling the mammoth sized football player off of Sam. "What the hell are you doing little brother, 'cause you sure as hell aren't fighting back." Dean gave the bully a solid shove and was all set to start throwing punches when Katy Bree placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean don't!" she exclaimed, in an attempt to contain his rage her hand had moved from his shoulder to his fist which was still balled in preparation for an ass kicking.

"Don't what? Fight for my family-"

"Take care of Sam now, fight for him later." Her eyes fell on Sam who was covered in blood.

Dean knelt in front of him, giving the kid a once over, "Looks like you were on the losing end of a fight with Apollo Creed buddy."

"More like a textbook." Sam mumbled leaning forward so that the blood streaming from his nose didn't run down his throat.

"Bruce Gill is a bully has been since kindergarten, he'll pick on anyone just for the heck of it." Katy explained, digging around in her back pack pulling out a pack of tissues. She handed one to Sam but Dean intercepted, snatching the tissue from Katy's hand, folding it in half then applying pressure to Sam's still bleeding nose. "Looks like you're going to have a hell of a shiner."

Dean took Sam's face in his hand, using Sam's chin to angle the boy's face from side to side. "So what happened?" he asked his little brother.

"Dumb ass is in my geometry class, the teacher told called him out told him I should tutor him, but she did it in the most embarrassing way possible, basically called him stupid in front of the entire class. He was pissed wanted to start a fight after class, when I didn't take the bait he clocked me with his history book."

"Yeah?" Dean asked helping Sam off the floor, "Well you have always had trouble with things hitting you in the face. You remember that time in Colorado, when we only had that old potbelly stove. We were getting wood for the night and dad tossed you a piece, you took your eye off of it for a second and BAM eight stiches, one black eye and a concussion later Dad was ready to skin you alive. 'Samuel get your head out of your ass and start paying attention or someone's going to get seriously hurt." Dean dropped the timber of his voice to do a gruff impersonation of John.

"Yeah, Dean I remember." muttered Sam blowing his nose in to the tissue.

"Or what about the time I knocked out your last baby tooth when we were sparing, Ooo or that time-"

Katy Bree stepped in "I think we get it Dean, Sam despite his very symmetrical face has a tendency of getting hit in the face with anything and everything." Dean shot her a pissy look before his attention went back to Sam.

"You're sure you're okay?"

To which Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean I'm fine. Relax, okay, this isn't the first bully I've dealt with. Go eat lunch, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Sam scurried away towards the bathroom and Katy and Dean went to eat their lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Katy Bree was up to her eyeballs in the Friday night rush at the diner. It had been hectic since four thirty when the older regulars began coming in and now at eight thirty it was no calmer. The diner would be closed in an hour and a half and she could honestly say she was looking forward to it even Kory was looking a little worse for wear and his shift hadn't started till six. She had just finished dropping the bill at a table full of her father's deputies, when in strolled Dean and Sam Winchester, Sam now sporting more than a couple of bruises.

The hostess Nikki led them to Kory's section dropping sliver wear and menus on the table before returning to her post. Katy shot Dean a coy smile and gave him a small wave before she began bussing the table the officers had just vacated. Katy watched as Kory took their orders and she watched Dean help Sam with his math homework, Dean spent his time alternating between encouraging and teasing his little brother about being a geek. She picked up on bits and pieces of conversation each time she passed the brothers, her heart softening a bit more as she saw how Dean interacted with Sam. The brothers stayed till closing, and as Dean left she saw him slip a note on one of her tables, giving her a wink when he noticed her watching him.

Katy Bree sat in her car watching the clock as her curfew drew closer and closer. Dean's note had said to meet him in the park at 10:45 meaning she would have about an hour to hang out with Dean before she had to be home for the night. Her chocolate pie from the night before was placed on the seat beside her, as soon as all the tables were cleared and cleaned and Katy had swept her section she had left the restaurant. Explaining she was meeting a friend to hang out to her mother and slipping out before her brothers had caught wind of her plans. A bang on the passenger's side window sent a jolt of surprise down Katy Bree's spine.

"Hey sweetheart,' Dean smiled at her as he flung open the door.

It took Katy a minute to calm down, "Dean, that's not funny, you scared me." She scolded.

He gave her a less than remorseful look before sighing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He leaned forward and switched off the radio that was playing a GooGoo Dolls song. "What the hell are you listening to?"

Katy slapped his hand away from the dial. "Don't insult my music choices, this band is awesome." She turned off her car, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and slid out from behind the wheel grabbing the pie before shutting the door to her car. She and Dean made their way to the swing set Dean still muttering about crappy boy bands.

Dean scoffed, "That band is crap, you want good music Metallica now that's an awesome band." He explained plopping down in one of the swings and turning towards her. "Journey, Queen, Styx, AC/DC, any of these ringin' a bell?"

Katy Bree giggled, "How old are you? I like music that is still relevant _today._"

Dean gave her a look of horror, "My music is relevant," he huffed, pouting like a little kid, "I have great taste in music." He muttered to himself kicking the ground as he began swinging with ease. "My mom used to listen to this stuff." He explained his eyes still trained on the ground. Then it all made sense, the dated music was one of the few pieces he had left of his mother. It was something that kept her memory alive. "She used to sing 'Hey Jude' to Sam when he was a baby… actually she used to sing it to me too, at night when I was hurt or scared or she was just trying to get me to go to bed and dad was working late-"

"You were stubborn even back then," Katy Bree laughed.

"Yeah well, being stubborn is a prerequisite to be a Winchester, hardwired from birth, just ask my little brother." A look of pride washed over Dean's face.

"You really love him don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he replied without hesitation, "I mean I've practically raised the kid ya know. After mom died … I think it was too hard for dad… to…be there I guess. One day Sam's gonna be better."

"Better than what?" Katy asked studying Dean, "Better than you?"

"He's already better than me." Dean muttered, "Alright, enough of that crap, you are holding something that looks strangely like a pie."

Katy didn't want to drop the subject, but if stubbornness did run in the family she was not going to get very far by pushing him, "That is because it is a pie, the pie from last night to be exact."

"You brought me old pie?" Dean looked insulted.

"My pie is amazing even when it's a week old." She shot back raising a challenging eye brow. "But if you keep that up, you'll never get a taste." Katy Bree popped the lid off the pie and scooped up a slice with her hand passing it to Dean. He looked at it suspiciously taking a sniff before taking a tentative bite. His eye lit up with surprise.

"This is the best pie I've ever tasted." He exclaimed as he shoved the rest of the slice in his mouth.

Katy laughed again, "That is disgusting." Dean reached for another slice and she pushed herself just out of his reach. "No my pie deserves some respect."

He reached over grabbing the chain of her swing pulling Katy over to him. "I have the utmost respect for your pie." He murmured inching closer to her face.

She looked deeply in to Dean's green eyes the intensity of his stare leaving her breathless. "Is that so?" she whispered in his ear.

Her hair was tickling his face. "Yea that's so." He leaned away from her releasing the chain, sending her swaying back and forth. He saw her move out of his peripheral and come back in, he didn't see her hand coming towards the side of his head. The next thing he knew a cold gooey mass was slammed in to his face, the chocolate pie smearing in his hair and across his cheek.

She let out a hearty laugh, "Then have seconds please." She got off of the swing and sprinted across the playground. Dean caught up to her quickly slamming the remainder of the pie in to the back of her head. He made sure to rub it around and down her face. Both of them laughing like the teenagers they were, Dean relaxing enough to be a kid, a luxury he didn't often indulge in. Katy turned to face Dean both of them a mess of chocolate and whipped cream. Dean's face moving into Katy's space, his lips mere centimeters from hers, he had come 90% of the way hovering there, leaving the ball in her court. After a moment's hesitation he went for it first beginning with a gentle lead off peck then slipping a hand on the back of her head sharing a sweet chocolaty kiss. The warmth and the electricity they shared sending sparks between them. He kissed her deeply one last time before letting her go. Pulling away from her face, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Wow," she gave a breathy giggle.

"Yeah," Dean smiled stretching his arms over his head.

Katy glanced at her watch and frowned, "What's wrong?" asked Dean when he saw Katy's face fall.

"I have to go." She murmured, sneaking in for one last kiss, before scurrying off to her car, leaving him standing in the middle of the park hot and bothered and alone.


	5. Chapter 5

She was flying as she entered into her house quietly shutting the door behind her. The house was dark and quiet, her parents having long ago gone to bed, Katy just had to make upstairs to the shower unnoticed and everything would be fine. She was half way up the stairs when she heard the front door being opened. Keegan and Kory came tip toeing in, six packs of beer in hand making their way to the living room. She froze where she was on the stairs; odds were both boys were a little buzzed already. It was the same every Friday night after closing Keegan and Kory would go and hang out at the local bar have a couple drinks, kick back, decompress from the day at the restaurant. And once a month when it came to their weekend off they had a couple drinks at the bar with a couple of the line cooks, the group left just before midnight to buy one six pack of beer each came back to the house and got smashed. They were creatures of habit. So there she stood halfway up the stairs, covered in hardening chocolate, whipped cream and pie crust praying that neither of the boys or their friends looked up at her. For once fate was good to her, she had managed to evade their attention as soon as the kitchen light came on down stairs Katy soundlessly made her way up stairs and in to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the shower allowing the water to heat up before sheading her dirty clothes.

It took Katy fifteen minutes to wash all the pie out of her hair, it was a chore to say the least, but she was finally clean. She slipped on an old baseball jersey of one of the boys and a pair of leggings before brushing out her long blonde hair. She was just about to leave the bathroom and go watch a movie down stairs when she heard a knock at the window. She lifted the shade to reveal Kam motioning for her to let him in. Katy flipped the lock on the window and slid it up; Kameron tumbled in reeking of booze and pot. "KB!" he hollered, pulling himself off the floor on to wobbly legs. Katy shushed her brother offering her arm for him to steady himself.

"You okay Kam?"

He shrugged off her offer of help and stumbled towards the door, "I'm Fantastic." Kameron slurred, clambering towards the door. Kameron got a few good strides away from Katy before he went down, grabbing on to a bookshelf to hold him up, but the weight of his body took the whole case down with it, a crash echoed through the house. Next thing she knows she and Kameron are descended on by the entirety of her family. Kooper burst out of his room gun in hand ready to shoot some ballsy hoodlum that was trying to violate his sister.

"Damnit, boy what the hell are you doing," roared Katy Bree's father, as he flipped on the light.

"You're lucky I didn't just shoot both of you. I thought you were trying to rape Katy!" exclaimed Kooper taking a few calming breaths.

Kameron gave the family a sloppy smile before shaking his head vigorously. "I would never do that I love KB, I love her like she's my sister."

Kory laughed, as Keegan rolled his eyes, "She is your sister dumb ass."

"Boys that's enough," Katy Bree's mother knelt beside Kameron, "Go to bed." She gave the quiet order, "And Kooper put that gun away before you hurt someone." She turned her attention back to Kameron. "Honey what have you done to yourself now?"

"He's high as a kite and drunk off his ass to boot." growled Katy's dad as the boys went back to whatever they were doing before all the ruckus broke out.

Katy's mother leveled him with a glare, "Now's not the time, Kevin. Katy help me get him up."

"When is the time Maryanne? Huh? When he gets busted with drugs again or how about an underage DUI? Or maybe we should wait till he gets fired from yet another job." Katy came over to Kam's other side but before she could offer assistance her dad roughly jerked Kameron to his feet.

Kameron laughed not grasping the seriousness of the situation, failing to notice just how close their father was to snapping. "Whoa, there big fella, you break it you buy it."

"Look at me!" ordered Katy's father forcefully grabbing Kameron's chin in his hand, forcing Kam's wandering eyes to meet his. "You're too old to still be doing this crap. You're a screw up and a drunk. This is just like you, you start getting your crap together and you do something to screw it up. you have a full ride to college on a baseball scholarship and what do you do flush that opportunity down the drain cause you thought it'd be funny to drive drunk. Goodbye future hello juvie, then you finally get back in school for your senior year and what do you do screw up again. Well I'm sick of cleaning up your messes-" Katy's heart nearly stops as she can see what's coming her father's been threatening to do it for the past three years. He's finally gonna kick her brother out of the house.

"Kevin!" shouted her mother. They never talked about the fact that yes Kam did indeed get a DUI his junior year of high school trying to get his best friend to the hospital after Matt smoked some weed that had been laced with something. Matt had died before Kam even got him in to the car to go to the hospital. Once Penn State got wind of Kam being arrested the pulled any shot he got at a scholarship. His college prospects went from twenty to zero in one day. Kam spent the remainder of his junior year and half of his senior year in juvie. When he got back home he was different, he was still goofy Kam on the outside but he was a mess when no one was looking.

Katy's dad cut his eyes at his wife before he roughly shoved his drunk son away from him, "Get him outta my face, he makes me sick." Katy Bree took the brunt of Kameron's weight and they both went toppling to the floor. Katy watched her father stomp back to his room and slam the door. The house shook from the force and Katy took a deep breath looking after hims sadly then a whole new wave of sadness crashed over he as she looked her older brother over.

Kameron smiled sappily at her "KB you know something?" he asked her his eyes getting droopy, "You're my favorite sister." He told her before he promptly passed out

Katy was heartbroken for her brother, who still seemed so young and fragile, broken, "I'm your only sister you dork." She murmured before together her and her mother put him to bed like an overgrown toddler.

Dean was feeling good, no better than good he was great. Covered in pie, kissing beautiful girls this was the life. As he strolled in to the apartment with that confident swagger he could only smirk at how awesome this town was. The girls were so much hotter here than at Truman high. Pennsylvania had been good to the Winchesters thus far.

His father and Sam sat at the dining room table playing cards. Dean heard John quietly coaching Sam on the finer points of counting cards. "Okay Sam, what's on the table?"

"Um, well there's two ten and a jack so minus three, then there are two two's a three and a six adding four so right now we have one left over right?"

John smiled, "Yea, there you go, see I told you counting cards wasn't that hard Sammy." John ruffled his youngest's sons hair before looking back to see what was taking Dean so long. John knew he heard the kid come in the front door. "Dean, is that you son?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad I'm just gonna grab a quick shower, I'll be right out." Dean called down to the dining room as he made his way to the bathroom. The teen wasted no time shucking the chocolaty clothes and hoping in the shower. Five minutes later he was walking down the hallway to where his dad and brother were still at it.

"How was your night, you're back pretty early it's not even 1 am should I be concerned?" asked John who studied his oldest son.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, just wanted to come home and hang out." That was all the explanation they were given before Dean leaned in and began collecting the cards in the center of the table and shuffling them. "Alright gents how 'bout some Texas Hold 'em?" he began dealing to his father and his brother prepared for a guy's night in.

By three am they were ready to call it a night Sam and Dean trudging to bed.

"Hey Dean?" Sam called through the darkness.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh before mumbling an irritated, "What Sam?"

Sam paused for a moment Dean could have sworn he heard the little geek's brain working, "Were you out with that girl tonight?"

"What girl," Dean asked feigning ignorance.

"That girl… from the diner, Katy Bree?"

Dean rolled over in his bed so he was facing Sam's bed, "Yeah, why?" he saw the shadowy figure of his brother shrug.

"I don't know, you just seem different with how you treat her. You've been different since we got here, since we left Fairfax. Did something happen with Amanda?" Sam's quiet voice prodded.

"_You're just a sad lonely little kid." _her words echoed in Dean's head, "She was just some chick Sammy it wasn't like that."

Sam hesitated again before asking another question, "So is this girl just some other chick? 'Cause it doesn't seem like it."

Dean starred at the lump that was his brother, wondering how he always knew which questions Dean didn't want to answer. "I don't know man," he sighed "She's different… she's really easy to talk to."

"You know you can always talk to me …if you wanted to." Sam admitted quietly.

To which Dean scoffed, "Dude, you're such a girl."

"Shut up Jerk." Sam replied hotly.

"Whatever bi-" Dean's retort was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Keep it down you two, I can hear you all the way in the living room." grumbled John they heard his heavy footsteps retreat.

"Night Dean." Sam whispered to the dark.

"G'night Sammy." Dean returned before rolling back over and shoving his head under his pillow. He fell asleep with thoughts of Katy Bree Moore on his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning breakfast rush, in a few words was hell. But Katy Bree and her mother always worked Saturday morning's together, mother daughter bonding and all that. Then at eleven her father and brothers would come together and enjoy a nice family breakfast. This morning nice was putting it generously. Her father was still pissed at Kameron who was looking a little worse for wear, her mother was stilled pissed at her father, and the kiddo's knew not to make waves when mommy and daddy were fighting.

Nikki was flirting with Kooper, her fingers gently running up and down his arm; he was laying the charm on thick, it was as though him being a cop made him that much more desirable to girls. The ladies were suckers for men in uniform no matter what uniform that may be. Katy Bree rolled her eyes as she plopped down in the booth next to Kameron.

"How ya feeling big brother?" she asked him bumping him with her shoulder.

Kameron gave her a pained look before answering "Like death," he murmured.

"I think that being _waterboarded_ would be more fun."

Katy Bree gave her brother a sympathetic smile, "Yea, well I think there are a few P.O.W.'s who would disagree. Have you talked to dad yet?" she asked quietly, so that only Kam could hear her. A subtle head shake was all she got. She and Kameron shared a look before they went back to their breakfasts, every once and a while one of the boys would steal some bit of food off of someone else's plate, the usual Saturday morning routine while quieter was sliding back in to its normal rhythm. Katy heard a familiar rumble behind her, she turned to see Dean at the counter in basketball shorts and a tee shirt drenched in sweat looking as though he'd just finished a run, after a few seconds Sam came through the door in the same state. Both of them red faced and breathing hard.

"Mom do you want more coffee?" Katy asked already standing up from the table, her mother shook her head.

"I do." said Kooper as he slid his coffee cup towards her. Katy Bree took a deep breath before reaching down and snatching up the cup and stalking towards the counter.

Katy Bree set the cup on the counter and waited for Deb to refill it, Dean turned towards her and smiled. "Well, fancy bumping into you here."

Katy Bree laughed as she gently pushed his face to the side, "I work here you dork." She replied, "Hi Sam." He gave her a small smile and a wave. "You guys here for breakfast?"

"We're growing boys, we need to eat." Dean offered as an explanation. "Go ahead and order Sammy, get something for Dad too, I'll be there in a second." The younger boy did as he was told approaching the take out counter.

"The only thing that you're going to be growing is a fat ass and your risk for heart disease if you keep eating here just so you can talk to me."

"Who said I was here to talk to you, maybe I'm planning on dying young from hardened arteries," supplied Dean with a devilish smile.

Katy hummed her disbelief. "Well, when you put it that way, what can I get for you?" she asked laying a flirtatious hand on his arm.

"I'd suggest a little space if I were you young man." warned Katy's father as he approached the two teens. He was followed closely by Kooper, Keegan, and Kory, none of them looking very pleased.

"Who's your friend Katy?" asked Kooper whose hand went to his hip where he had his pistol holstered.

Katy shot him a disapproving look shaking her head before answering, "Daddy, this is Dean, he goes to school with me." Her answer was silence from her audience.

"Wait I recognize this kid, he's the punk from the other night," Keegan exclaimed, proud that he remembered where he recognized this hoodlum from.

"Katy, you said this is Dean? Dean I'm Katy Bree's dad, Sheriff Kevin Moore." Katy's dad thrust his hand out waiting for Dean to shake it. Dean did, Katy could tell his grip was strong and firm, score one for Dean Winchester. "Dean why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow?" he suggested.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, "Um…I-my" Dean stammered.

"Great! We'll see you at six, Katy can tell you our address," he left the sentence hanging there making no move to leave Katy Bree and Dean alone.

"Katelynne Bree, you need to get back to work, please." came the voice of Katy Bree's mom. "and Kevin you need to stop torturing our son and take him home. Let Kameron be sick in peace." Mr. Moore grunted his displeasure at is wife's suggestion but turned towards the booth he and his family had just left, everyone but Kameron, who had laid his head down on the table. Katy watched as her father cajoled him up and moving much more gently than he had handled his son the night before.

Katy looked back at Dean, "Well I've got to get back to work but…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I-I don't normally do parents and …families." He mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Maybe if you try to do the parents and families thing just for tomorrow then I can get you more of that pie you like and maybe you can try a different one of my pies," Katy Bree murmured in Dean's ear before easing away from him, his face showing he picked up on the implied meaning.

"Well if pie is included I may be able to be persuaded otherwise." He flashed her a smile that said 'you know you want this.' "Listen, my Dad's gonna be out late tonight, we're staying at seven pines apartment complex room 124, I was thinking that maybe tonight …I don't know if you wanted to…you could swing by. Only if you wanted to." he rushed that last part earning a smile from Katy Bree.

"I guess you'll just have to wait till tonight." Katy brushed Dean's cheek with a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, I guess we will." Dean smiled in return, "Let's go Sammy, I'm hungry." Dean playfully shoved his little brother in front of him. "Later _Katelynne_." Dean smirked as he followed behind his little brother, Katy Bree couldn't help but notice how cute his butt was, before she went back to work.

Later that afternoon Katy Bree sat in her living room with Keegan and Kory watching Braveheart, when Kameron came shuffling in looking disheveled and sleepy.

"Turn it down." He mumbled crankily reaching for a half drunk beer on the coffee table, he brought the bottle to his mouth and draining the rest of the bottle.

"Damnit Kameron that was my drink." whined Kory.

"Hair of the dog, lightweight you didn't need any more." replied Kameron, now leaning in for Keegan's beer, Keegan swiftly snatched it out of Kam's reach.

"I think it's you that doesn't need any more Kam, come to the kitchen with me I'll make you something to eat." Katy urged getting up from the couch and offering a hand to Kameron. He seemed like he was gonna put up a fight but he finally resigned allowing his sister to pull him up and following her to the kitchen.

"What's going on with you?" she asked open the fridge and pulling out deli meat, cheese and lettuce.

Kam plopped down on one of the bar stools resting an elbow on the counter and his face in hand. "What do you mean?"

"Kameron you know what I mean, why are you pulling all this crap again, I thought we were done with this. Why are you putting mom and dad through all this again? What good could possibly come of this situation?"

He arched an eyebrow at his sister looking her over, "What good can come from you dating this guy that for one thing you know dad's going to hate and for another thing he's probably gonna break your heart." Kameron threw back at her.

"I don't know Kameron it just seems like he's different, and besides daddy's gonna have to let me grow up some time." Kam scoffed at her callousness, "It's better to have love and lossed then never to have loved at all."

"Show off." He smirked at her.

At midnight after watching the Patriots slaughter the Steelers, Katy Bree claimed she was tired and went to bed, she had no intentions of sleeping however, she waited till the house was quiet and she climbed out of her window down the drain pipe and out to Kameron's Jeep. He was still sleeping it off and she had taken his keys after he fell asleep halfway through the game.

Dean sat in the living room anxiously waiting to see if Katy Bree Moore did indeed come to see him tonight. Sam had gone to bed already, the pansy, claiming that it had been a long week and he was tired, so here Dean sat waiting for a girl that probably wasn't gonna show up in the first place. He stood up stretching out his back then he leaned down collecting their dinner dishes taking them to the sink. He was making his way back to the room he and Sam were sharing when he heard a soft knock at the door. He stealthily made his way to the kitchen table where his glock was and moved toward the door. He peeked through the peep hole and smiled, shoving the gun into the back of his pants.

"I can't believe that you actually came." He told her as he stepped to the side making room for her to enter.

"Me either." She admitted shyly. "I've never done anything like this before…ever." Katy Bree clarified.

"Not even one broken curfew?" Katy shook her head, "Never?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

He looked at her "Why the hell not?"

Katy Bree shrugged, "I don't know nothing ever seemed worth the fight," she paused, "_No one _ever seemed worth the fight… until now."

"Until now?" Dean asked, slowly leaning in towards Katy Bree.

"Mmmhmm," Katy Bree responded, also leaning in to Dean.

There was no leadoff peck this time he kissed her deeply his fingers tangling in her hair. He pulled her closer to him. He felt her fingers dig in to his back as she gripped his shirt. She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried Katy over to the couch as she began clawing his back, each kiss more intense than the last. Dean began easing her back in to a lounging position, while simultaneously trying to take off his own shirt. It seemed that Katy got the picture because she stopped kissing him long enough for him to get the shirt completely off. She took it from him and dropped it on the floor beside the couch.

Katy Bree let out a nervous giggle as she began to plant sweet little kisses along his chest and collar bone. She was good at this, Dean thought to himself. Katy Bree sat up reaching down and grabbing the hem of her tee shirt she pulled it over her head and let it join his on the floor. He pulled himself up by her waist and kissed her chest just above where her bra sat. His lips were soft and nice, warm. She ran her fingers up and down his abs before she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans.

This was really about to happen, she was going to have sex with Dean Winchester, he was so hot and sweet and he was such a good kisser. Her mind raced with possibilities as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra slipping it off her small frame and dropping the garment on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The creek of a door opening stopped them in their tracks.

"Dean?" came Sam's soft voice. "Dean, you awake?" he asked there was something off about his tone. Dean dropped his head in the crook of her neck, before swinging it back up his head popping up over the top of the couch.

"What's up Sammy?" he asked his little brother.

"I have a headache," the kid admitted quietly. Dean pushed off of her so he could stand up and make his way to Sam.

"Yeah? Like a migraine?"

"I think so," Sam whimpered, it broke Katy Bree's heart to hear how much pain Sam was in but it also warmed her heart how caring Dean was being.

"You feel like you're gonna puke?"

"Yeah," came the quite admission Sam's voice strained and wavering.

"Okay. Relax Sammy you're okay," soothed Dean, he sounded so loving and kind. "Deep breaths bud." He coached. "Go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a sec with some of the good stuff, huh." Katy Bree heard Sam's footsteps retreating before Dean came back in to view. He grimaced before picking up her shirt and handing it to her. "I'm sorry but I-" she cut him short with a kiss.

"You have to take care of that, I know I get it." she murmured pulling her shirt back on as he backed her towards the door kissing her as they went.

"He gets these headaches," Dean explained, in between kisses, "and then he gets sick… I would never… subject you… to such a thing-" he gave her one last kiss before they were interrupted by the panicked calling of his name. "I'll see you tomorrow, I still want some of that pie." He told her as he ushered her out the door.

Katy Bree walked to Kam's jeep on the clouds. Knowing that though she hadn't gotten to taste Dean Winchester's pie tonight she was positive when she did it was going to be sweet. She was pulling the Jeep up beside the house when she realized that she had left her bra at the apartment. She felt like a little hussy, what kind of girl does that? She thought to herself as she began climbing back up to her room. She ever so carefully slid the window open and eased herself inside. No sooner had she locked everything up tight than the light beside her bed clicked on.

Katy Bree gasped in horror as she saw Kameron sitting on her bed all casual like in a manner that was anything but casual. "Well there's my sweet innocent baby sister." He cooed.

"Kam," Katy Bree gave him an obligatory nod.

Kam chuckled, "You know the funniest thing happened tonight."

"Really, well I can't wait to hear about it in the morning." Katy hinted, trying to communicate that she did not want to have a heart to heart tonight.

"No I think you want to hear it now. Ya see as you well know I fell asleep on the couch while watching the game tonight," he waited for his sister to respond in the positive before continuing, "So when I woke up I remember that I left my phone in my Jeep, imagine my surprise when I go to get my phone and my jeep is nowhere to be found." He leveled his sister with another glare, "Oh wait because I was even more surprised to find my baby sister MIA."

"Did you tell mom and Dad?" Katy Bree asked. Out of all her brothers Kam was probably the one that was the least likely to rat on her, but then again the boys were weird when it came to protecting her.

Kameron stood up coming towards her, "No I didn't tell anyone that you went off and slept with you little boyfriend but KB you gotta be smarter about this… ya know. Guys like him are only after one thing…I just don't wanna see you get hurt." Kam told her with such conviction Katy knew it was true.

Katy gave her brother a soft smile before giving him a hug "Don't worry Kam, he's not going to do that."

"Don't be so sure over there little sister," he mumbled in to her hair, "Oh and if you ever take my car again without telling me again, I'll make copies of that video tape of you doing that Mary-Kate and Ashley slumber party thing and sell it to the video yearbook. You got it?" he asked her and she nodded, "Good now let's go to bed 'cause family dinner tomorrow is gonna suck." Katy Bree nodded her head in agreement before the siblings said goodnight, the two having no idea just how bad family dinner would suck.

Dean finally got bed after sitting up half the night with his sick kid brother, only to be shaken awake by his father two hours later. "Dean, get your ass up!" boomed John.

"Five more minutes Dad," Dean mumbled rubbing his face in to his pillow.

He felt his father's looming presence invade his personal space. "Do not make me repeat myself." John's tone meant business, "Now get up and meet me in the kitchen." He ordered.

Dean shot a look at Sam, who was blissfully passed out thankfully due to the mass amounts of heavy duty pain killers Dean had plied him with. He heaved himself out of bed and flowed behind his father shutting the door so it was only open a crack just in case Sam needed him again.

He no sooner got in the kitchen than an article of clothing was thrown at his chest. "You care to explain this Dean?"

"Dad, it's not what it looks like." Dean scrambled.

John's gaze turned stormy, "Really 'cause what it looks like is you brought some teenage piece of tail to our home which has weapons all over it. Not to mention we have case evidence of missing persons all across the state. What the hell is the matter with you? You want the cops to come in and us to have to move again? I could have sworn that not even three days ago you were asking me to stay here for a while; I'd like to see how you explained it to her. 'oh don't mind all this incriminating evidence please, would you like to take some pictures and take them to the local sheriff-" John saw Dean's face fall, "You didn't, Damnit Dean! We do what we do and shut up about it. You know that."

"I do know that dad, she didn't see anything-"

John scoffed, "And how would you know, did you stop screwing her long enough to find out or was it just a quickie?"

"Dad she wasn't even here that long. Sam got sick and she left that's all that happened."

"If that's all that happened then why did she leave without her brazier?" Dean's face flushed, "This better not happen again." John pointed a finger in his oldest's face before storming out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Katy Bree was freaking out, Dean would…should be at her house for family dinner at any time. Unless he was late, please don't be late? She sent up a silent prayer, her father took punctuality very seriously. She looked outside to see a light snow had begun to fall and a sleek black car pulled on to her street and out stepped Dean. He had on a well-worn leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans. He looked good, the jeans were just tight enough to show his cute butt.

"The Boy Toy's here." bellowed Keegan, from down stairs. Katy Bree's heart stopped, she could not allow the boys to get to Dean first, who knew what they would say to him.

"I'll get the door," exclaimed Kory, she could hear him bounding for the door.

"No!" she screeched, "Nobody's getting the door but me." She pulled one her jeans and

She heard the boys laugh, "Yeah, I'd like to see you stop me."

"Kory no!" she hollered to her brother as she searched for a nice sweater to wear. "Mom!" the doorbell echoed through the house. Katy Bree grabbed the first shirt she could find and pulled it over her head as she heard the door open. She speed out of the room and down the stairs taking them two at a time but just as Dean stepped in her socked feet slid on the last two steps and she slid down them crumpling in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Katy!" exclaimed her mother at the same time that Dean reached out to help her up.

"Whoa there Grace." He smiled at her, pulling Katy Bree to her feet.

"Honey, are you okay?" Katy Bree's mother reached out brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes mom," Katy mumbled her face flushing in embarrassment. She shrugged out of Dean's grasp.

"Dean I'm Katelynne's mom, you can call me Mary." When Katy Bree's mother had begun speaking he held out a hand to shake but as soon as Mary introduced herself he stopped short. Dean visibly paled and swallowed nervously. After a pause he offered a trembling hand her mother took it in hers shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Dean."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." He murmured.

Katy Bree's mother gave her an approving nod before leading Dean to the kitchen. "KB wait a second." Kameron grabbed his sister's elbow, waiting for his mother and the boys to leave for the kitchen.

"What Kam?"

"Well Spazzy McGee I'm gonna recommend that you take a deep breath and second …your shirt is on inside out."

"What?!" Katy Bree squealed. Pulling the sweater up over her head.

"Hey, what are you doing? There are things I can't unsee." Kameron covered his eyes dramatically.

"Grow up Kameron, Its not like you've never seen boobs before." Katy Bree scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I love boobs, of all colors and sizes I don't discriminate, but that doesn't mean I wanna see my sister's."

Katy Bree's mother was forcing Dean to sample her gravy. "Are you sure it's not too salty?"

Dean chuckled, "Ma'am I am one of two teenage boys belonging to a single father, we live off of fast food and _spaghettios. Anything homemade is a step up." a smile crossed his face as Katy Bree and Kameron entered the kitchen._

_"__Sucking up to my mother already?" Katy shook her head, "And you've met dumb and dumber." She said gesturing to Keegan and Kory who were peeling potatoes. Katy went to the cupboard bringing down plates and glasses then she collected the silver ware motioning for Dean to help her. "We'll set the table mom." Katy announced as she led Dean to the dining room her mother nodded her approval before turning to Keegan and Kory. _

_"__What do you boys think," she heard her mother ask as the pushed through the swing doo that separated her kitchen and the dining room not waiting for her brothers' responses. _

_Katy began setting the plates on the table and Dean placed glasses beside them then together they circled the table with the silverware. "You charmer I thought you didn't do families and parents."_

_"__I don't but its not because they don't like me, I don't like them." Dean smiled arching an eyebrow at her. _

_"__You don't like my parents!" Katy Bree faked outrage. Dean stepped in her space brushing a rebellious strand away from her face._

_"__Well I like you, that's something." He murmured softly kissing her on the lips. As much as she wanted to push him away so no one walked in on the intimate moment, but she couldn't bring herself to do it until she heard someone clear their throat behind them._

_"__Can God just strike me blind here and now." Kameron looked heavenward and sighed. _

_Katy Bree stepped away from Dean, "Kameron this is Dean, Dean Kam" she introduced. "Kameron is my favorite big brother."_

_"__Don't compliment me so I don't tell mom and dad, I want genuine flattery." Kam interjected handing Katy the pitcher he was holding and shaking Dean's hand. "Okay kiddies if you can pry yourselves off each other long enough to fill drinks then here is the tea. I'm gonna go and stab myself in the eyes, you two have fun." He waved over his shoulder as he went back in to the kitchen leaving the couple alone again._

_Dean shook his head, "I just can't catch a break with you can I?"_

_Katy Bree laughed heartily, "Not in this house. My father and brother are cops and my mother has raised five children four of which are boys you'd be hyper-vigilant too."_

_"__I am always hyper-vigilant." Dean replied, Katy Bree having no idea just how serious Dean was about how aware he normally was, just not when he was with Katy Bree._

_"__MmHm, sure you are." Katy Bree teased running a hand through Dean's hair flirtatiously. _

_Forty minutes later, the Moore family plus one were sitting down at the table preparing to eat. Dean eyed the meatloaf and potatoes hungrily. After every one had been served Dean was all set to dig in, so he did, only to be on the receiving end of a reproachful glare from Mr. Moore._

_ "__We say grace over our meal before we enjoy it young man." growled Katy's dad._

_Dean placed his fork back on the table and swallowed his mouthful of food. "I'm sorry I didn't realize-"_

_Katy placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Its fine Dean, Daddy he didn't know." She shot her father a meaning look. The family joined hands and said blessing over the meal and then began eating. _

_ "__So Dean tell us about yourself, Katy tells us you're new to the area." Mrs. Moore smiled kindly at him._

_ "__Not much to tell, it's just my dad, brother, and me. We move a lot because of my dad's work ya know. He's an ex-marine I think staying in one place for too long makes him antsy."_

_ "__Are there any special plans for the future, college, following in your father's footsteps and joining the military?" she pressed._

_Dean sat back in his chair and scratched the back of his head, "School is more of my little brother's thing and I'm not too crazy about having a drill sergeant dictating my life so right now I'm thinking that I'll probably join the family business." He explained._

_"__Which is?" Kooper asked smugly, Katy could tell that he was being judgmental._

_"__My dad's a mechanic." Dean supplied, offering no more explanation._

_"__And that requires you to move all over the country?" asked Kory looking confused._

_"__That's what happens when you don't go to college, you can't hold down a respectable job because you're always replaceable." inserted Kooper._

_"__Oh for the love of- alright listen college boy regardless of whether or not you spend thousands of dollars on an education that in the end may not matter that much you are still just as disposable as the average Joe walking in off the street with more life experience." challenged Kameron. _

_"__And you know this from experience? Last time I checked you were on job number four in ten months." Kooper shot back._

_Kameron looked at his older brother with barley contained rage, "Well we can't all be on Dad's payroll, now can we." He smirked an evil gleam playing across his face._

_"__Boys." reprimanded Katy's mother, "This is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion." But her mother's reproach was not played attention to._

_"__Yeah that's 'cause you can't be on dad's payroll." Kooper sneered, it was evident that he was trying to start something. _

_"__Guys come on." Keegan was trying to keep the peace. Good old Keegan and Kory while they may have liked to instigate things in the comfort of their own home as a general rule they kept themselves in check when people were over._

_"__Shut up Keegan." barked Kam, as he turned his eyes back to his pompous older brother "Now Kooper, I understand that it's probably difficult to think for yourself when your head is shoved so far up dad's ass that you two practically share the same brain but just cause you graduated college at the bottom of your class and got in to be a deputy because dad pull some strings for you to attain some form of employment that puts your degree to use does not make you more special than any other rookie cop fresh out of the academy."_

_"__Kameron," Katy's Dad stepped in to the swiftly escalating situation, "That's enough, go outside and cool down." Mr. Moore ordered, leveling his son with a glare waiting for him to do as he was told. Katy Bree shot her brother a pleading look that said 'let it go, and do as dad says', Kameron forcefully shoved himself away from the table before he made his way to leave._

_"__Kind of like the strings dad pulled so you could get your license after your little misadventure. Do tell Kameron how drunk were you that night?" Kameron paused as he passed by Kooper's seat. Kooper was pushing his luck, treading on thin ice in the 'we do not talk about this' department. Everyone was waiting to see just how far he was going to take this. "You wanna talk about having your head up your ass, how long did it take you to figure out that Matty O.D., before you got him to the hospital?" Kameron lunged at Kooper, knocking him out of his chair and the boys began rolling around on the floor._

_"__Dad," Katy screeched, waiting for someone to step in and intervene as her brothers rolled around on the floor kicking the crap out of each other. Eventually it was the twins that broke the scuffle up._

_"__Okay, Kam let's take a walk, huh?" encouraged Kory, as he gently helped his little brother off the floor offering a steady presence for Kameron to cling to, as the younger boy wavered on his feet. Keegan was restraining Kooper on the floor waiting till Kory led Kameron out before releasing his older brother._

_All that could be heard was Kooper and Keegan's ragged breathing and soft sniffling form Katy's mother, "You couldn't just let it go could you Kooper? You just had to make yourself the awesome hot shot? Super cool deputy?" Katy Bree stood up in a blind rage, "Come on Dean let's go." She motioned for Dean, who sat in a stunned silence, to follow her._

_"__Katy, don't go" pled here mother, reaching for her daughter's hand._

_Katy pulled her hand away like she'd been burned, "Don't touch me," she seethed._

_"__Katelynne," her father began, but Katy cut him off._

_"__Now, you want to stop something? Where were you ten minutes ago dad, maybe you should try and make sure you deal with the physical altercations before you handle the insubordination?" Katy snapped grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him out of her house and towards the Impala._

_"__Where do you want me to take you?" Dean asked her apprehensively._

_Katy took one last look at her house before staring out the windshield. "I don't care let's just go." Dean started the car and pulled away from the Moore house, not sparing the place a second glance. _

_They got about five minutes from the house before anything was said, "So …family dinner?" Dean began testing the waters, Katy Bree sat in the seat beside him, her shoulders stiff and rigid._

_She turned a cold gaze on him communicating that she was not gonna take anymore crap today. "Don't." she ground out through clenched teeth. _

_And the car lapsed in to an uneasy silence again. The silence was okay, Dean could deal with the silent treatment it was the quiet sniffling that followed that Dean had a challenge with. Not that he was disgusted with the fact that she appeared to be crying, it was the issue that he had no idea what to do about it. If this was Sam, Dean would have told the princess to stop being such a girl it wasn't that big of a deal, but Katy Bree was a girl and girls were, by default, supposed to cry. Dean pulled the car into a small church parking lot._

_"__I was just kidding Katy." Dean backpedaled as the sniffling picked up pace. "Don't cry, its not that big of a deal my dad and brother fight all the time, we are the picture of dysfunction. Hell, my brother is happiest when he's pissing my dad off," Katy Bree let out a wail. "Oh wow, real tears, you're really crying. Um, do you want…" that was as far as he got, before Katy began speaking._

_"__Kameron wasn't always like this," She wiped her eyes with shaky fingers. "A couple of years ago he was … driven and he had direction for his life, he had a passion." She took a deep breath before continuing, "He loved playing baseball and he was good, he was really good you know? Like full ride to one of the 'big ten' good. But then our parents got involved, Dad used to put so much pressure on him and he just…it stopped being fun for him." Katy shoved her hair off her forehead, it seemed as though she was calming down, "So Kameron did what he does best, he started to sabotage himself. He started smoking pot and partying, staying out all night. He got slapped with a couple misdemeanors and he got suspended for fighting, he was just in self-destruct mode. Then one night in particular he and dad were going at it, Kooper was just about to graduate from college and was all set to go to the academy and I don't know … things were said and tempers were hot and Kameron was mad at everyone and we were all mad at Kam, he got fed up and Kam left. He and his best friend Matt went to this party and things got out of hand, Kam got really drunk, trying to blow off steam and left Matt to do his own thing. Matty took something and he took too much he over dosed alone in one of the spare rooms. When Kam was finally ready to go he went looking for Matt, he eventually found him and did the first thing that came to mind took him to the hospital. But Kam was really drunk and he tried to drive him there and got stopped at a check point by one of our dad's deputies. Dad had some feelers out and the sheriff's office knew who we were, the deputy took them the rest of the way and called my parents telling them that Kam was getting arrested for a DUI. They got to the ER only to find Matt was already dead, had been for a couple of hours before Kam, found him." _

_Katy wasn't crying anymore, but she still seemed sad. "He spent a year in juvie and then came home and I don't know it's like he's afraid to live when Matty didn't. He's a self-fulfilling prophecy; it's like he's convinced he screwed up so much already he'll never stop screwing up." She sighed, "And dad just expects him to fail now." She admitted quietly weaving her fingers together as they rested in her lap._

_"__Sam almost died once on my watch." Dean replied, trying to relate to her. "We were kids and dad was on a business trip. I had been stuck with Sammy for a couple days and the kid was driving me crazy. I put him to bed and then went to some arcade down the street. I couldn't have been gone for more than an hour, but in that time Sam got… he had some sort of attack or something and he got really sick. My dad came back while I was out fond Sam…saved Sam. And sometimes even now when he looks at me all I can see is a look that says, 'don't screw it up again', it's like he still waiting for me to drop the ball again, ya know?" Dean wouldn't look at her, his eyes fixed on his hands gripping the steering wheel._

_Katy Bree placed a soft warm hand on the back of Dean's neck, her thumb gently rubbing the exposed skin. The action sent little jolts of electricity through her so she could only imagine what it was doing to Dean._

_He brought his head up making eye contact with her, before he leaned in a kissed her. His smooth full lips brushing hers, he felt her tongue peak out brushing them. His fingers weaving in her hair again, he loved that he had something to grab a hold of, kissing her again. Their tongues danced wetly together. Each participant breathing heavily, as Dean asked, "Do you want to…" he trailed off and she kissed him again._

_She nodded as she slipped over the bench seat slowly peeling her sweater off, tossing it at his from where he was still sitting in the front seat. Katy grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him towards her. "There's no one to stop us this time," she smiled coyly, as Dean slipped in the back with her. He pulled his shirt off tossing it in the front seat then his fingers went to the button of his jeans. He shucked out of them leaving him clad in only his boxer briefs. _

_Katy's fingers ran up and down his happy trail, brushing the ripples of his abs. This made him happy in more way than one. He unbuttoned Katy Bree's jeans helping her wiggle out of them, discarding them with the rest of their clothes. When he turned back to her she had taken off her bra and panties, she was completely naked._

_All Dean could think about was how beautiful she was and how different she was than any other girl he been attracted to. As she pressed herself against his chest he felt himself get hard as her fingers slid down in to his shorts. He moaned his pleasure as her fingers worked their magic. She pulled at the waistband of his remaining clothing and he took those off as well. _

_There they sat there naked admiring each other bodies, she was no longer the dutiful daughter and he was no longer the rebellious bad boy, just two kids giving in to their desires. He got on top of her and she gave a small gasp as they fell in to an easy rhythm. Their bodies moving in sync as a unit, he felt her fingers dig in to his back as he pressed her further in to the leather seat of the impala. _

_He felt her tense as he continued to pull her closer; she digs her fingers in to the upholstery. She hitched a leg up wrapping it around Dean's waist as he continued. She could feel every move he made as she brought a hand up running fingers through his hair._

_"__Dean," she murmured a smile playing across her lips. Despite the confined space he was a master at knowing just what to do._

_Her hands were all over him, clawing his back and running over his muscles, every once and a while she would hum in pleasure or say his name passionately. Every place she touched sent tingles and shivers through his body. All the more motivated to give her just as much of a rush._

_There was an extra thrill that came with having sex in the parking lot of a church. It made her want him that much more. She didn't feel as though he's was trying to go for the gold medal as he moved smoothly almost effortlessly, still being controlled and gentle while blowing her mind. _

_He planted kisses from just below her belly button all the way to her clavicle. His lips resonating in the hallow of her neck and along her pulse point, her heart beating wildly as he finished. He rolled over allowing her to lie against him, both of them breathing hard, exhausted but blissfully happy._

_His arm wrapped around her pulling her in to his broad chest. His strong hands rubbing up and down her bare back, slowly but surly his breathing evened out as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

They stayed that way till the sun began to peek over the tree tops; Katy Bree rubbed her face into Dean's chest before opening her eyes and smiling at his peaceful face. He was still sleeping, his breathing deep and relaxed, serene. She snuggled up to him gently kissing him on the cheek. His green eyes crack open and he looks around for a moment trying to remember where he was.

"Good morning," Katy murmured as she kisses him on the lips, gripping the back of his head as she pulled it towards her.

"Mornin'" he responded, smiling and kissing her back. "We stayed here all night." He realized.

"Yeah," her head rested on his chest, her messy hair tickling his chin and neck. "I don't wanna go home." She admitted quietly.

Dean shrugged under her weight, "You don't have to."

Katy Bree let out a weary sigh and closed her eyes, "Yes, I do." They stayed like that for another few minutes before getting dressed in the same clothes from the night before and Dean drove her home, walking Katy to her front door giving her one last kiss before heading back to his car. She stood out on her front porch watching him drive away in that sleek black car.

As quietly as she could she slipped in the front door, shutting it behind her in what she though was a silent maneuver. She was not as stealthy or smooth as she thought she was. Katy Bree was just about to climb up the stairs when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" barked her father, gripping her bicep.

She jerked out of his grasp. "Why do you care?" she seethed.

"I care because no daughter of mine is going to be whoring around, with some high school flunkie, who will just as soon get you pregnant and leave you behind as he is to charm his way in to your life. You are never going to see him again do you understand me." Her father roughly cupped her face forcing her to meet his eyes. He studied her for a moment "You slept with him didn't you?" he asked her, her silence a response in and of itself. "You little slut." She saw her father raise his hand as though he were gearing up to hit her. Katy Bree steeled herself against the impending slap that was coming, her father's hand came down, but the blow never came.

She cracked an eye to see what the holdup was and saw Kameron standing in between her and her father. "Don't even think about it." he growled, he had intercepted his father's looming hand over her.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" asked Katy's mother, giving her husband a cold hard stare as clarity come over her father as he realized what he was about to do in his moment of anger. He saw his only daughter, his baby girl cowering in fear of him at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled his hand from his son's grasp and ran a shaky hand over his face grimacing.

"I-I didn't- I'm…" Katy Bree stood to her feet and shook her head.

"I can't believe you," she murmured, before ascending the stairs to her room Kameron following after her, leaving mother and father to hash out what had just occurred.

Katy slowly made her way to her room, tears slowly running down her face, she threw herself on her bed, face down. Kameron shut the door behind him, he leaned against the door and slid down his knees up in front of him. "Are you okay KB?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Even though he knew the answer, he could see his sisters back quack as she was wracked with silent sobs. "Aw, Katy," he murmured as he stood and made his way to his little sister. "Don't cry Katy, it's gonna be okay." He assured as he placed a hand on her back.

Katy Bree shook her head, "No it won't," she cried burying her face in to her pillow. "Dad called me a slut." She sniffed, tuning away from him.

Kam sighed as he nudged her, "Scoot over," her pulled himself up on her bed and crossed his legs in front of him, "I heard him, but you know it's not true right?" he asked her.

"But I did sleep with him." she admitted quietly.

"Well, now that I have that image burned in to my brain." He laughed, "listen take it from someone who has made a career out of disappointing mom and dad, they are gonna say crap that you don't like and that even suck, like when dad calls me a screw up. you just have to take everything they say with a grain of salt. Do you honestly think that any parent wants to think about their kids having sex. Hell no, they don't."

For the first time since they had been in the room she rolled over and looked at him, "Kameron, he said I'm not allowed to see him anymore." And the tears began again.

He blew out a breath before responding, "Well, I can tell you what mom and dad would expect you to do…listen to them, but if I were you…I don't know maybe this is your chance to throw caution to the wind experience life while you still can." Kam heaved himself off her bed and started for the door, "but hey, what the hell do I know, I'm the stain on the family name."

"Kam wait?" she called to his back, Kameron paused his hand hovering over the door handle. "Would you really go against them?"

Kam ran a hand through his hair, "What do you think I've been doing for the past three years? Listen whatever you decide, I'll be here for you, and so will mom…eventually. Love you KB." He said as he swung open the door and made his way down the hall.

"Love you too Kam." She replied, left to her own thoughts, being seventeen and in love was difficult.


	8. Chapter 8

Katy Bree was freaking out, Dean would…should be at her house for family dinner at any time. Unless he was late, please don't be late? She sent up a silent prayer, her father took punctuality very seriously. She looked outside to see a light snow had begun to fall and a sleek black car pulled on to her street and out stepped Dean. He had on a well-worn leather jacket and a pair of faded jeans. He looked good, the jeans were just tight enough to show his cute butt.

"The Boy Toy's here." bellowed Keegan, from down stairs. Katy Bree's heart stopped, she could not allow the boys to get to Dean first, who knew what they would say to him.

"I'll get the door," exclaimed Kory, she could hear him bounding for the door.

"No!" she screeched, "Nobody's getting the door but me." She pulled one her jeans and

She heard the boys laugh, "Yeah, I'd like to see you stop me."

"Kory no!" she hollered to her brother as she searched for a nice sweater to wear. "Mom!" the doorbell echoed through the house. Katy Bree grabbed the first shirt she could find and pulled it over her head as she heard the door open. She speed out of the room and down the stairs taking them two at a time but just as Dean stepped in her socked feet slid on the last two steps and she slid down them crumpling in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Katy!" exclaimed her mother at the same time that Dean reached out to help her up.

"Whoa there Grace." He smiled at her, pulling Katy Bree to her feet.

"Honey, are you okay?" Katy Bree's mother reached out brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes mom," Katy mumbled her face flushing in embarrassment. She shrugged out of Dean's grasp.

"Dean I'm Katelynne's mom, you can call me Mary." When Katy Bree's mother had begun speaking he held out a hand to shake but as soon as Mary introduced herself he stopped short. Dean visibly paled and swallowed nervously. After a pause he offered a trembling hand her mother took it in hers shaking it. "It's nice to meet you Dean."

"It's nice to meet you too ma'am." He murmured.

Katy Bree's mother gave her an approving nod before leading Dean to the kitchen. "KB wait a second." Kameron grabbed his sister's elbow, waiting for his mother and the boys to leave for the kitchen.

"What Kam?"

"Well Spazzy McGee I'm gonna recommend that you take a deep breath and second …your shirt is on inside out."

"What?!" Katy Bree squealed. Pulling the sweater up over her head.

"Hey, what are you doing? There are things I can't unsee." Kameron covered his eyes dramatically.

"Grow up Kameron, It's not like you've never seen boobs before." Katy Bree scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I love boobs, of all colors and sizes I don't discriminate, but that doesn't mean I wanna see my sister's."

Katy Bree's mother was forcing Dean to sample her gravy. "Are you sure it's not too salty?"

Dean chuckled, "Ma'am I am one of two teenage boys belonging to a single father, we live off of fast food and _spaghettios. Anything homemade is a step up." a smile crossed his face as Katy Bree and Kameron entered the kitchen._

_"__Sucking up to my mother already?" Katy shook her head, "And you've met dumb and dumber." She said gesturing to Keegan and Kory who were peeling potatoes. Katy went to the cupboard bringing down plates and glasses then she collected the silverware motioning for Dean to help her. "We'll set the table mom." Katy announced as she led Dean to the dining room her mother nodded her approval before turning to Keegan and Kory. _

_"__What do you boys think," she heard her mother ask as the pushed through the swing door that separated her kitchen and the dining room not waiting for her brothers' responses. _

_Katy began setting the plates on the table and Dean placed glasses beside them then together they circled the table with the silverware. "You charmer I thought you didn't do families and parents."_

_"__I don't but it's not because they don't like me, I don't like them." Dean smiled arching an eyebrow at her. _

_"__You don't like my parents!" Katy Bree faked outrage. Dean stepped in her space brushing a rebellious strand away from her face._

_"__Well I like you, that's something." He murmured softly kissing her on the lips. As much as she wanted to push him away so no one walked in on the intimate moment, but she couldn't bring herself to do it until she heard someone clear their throat behind them._

_"__Can God just strike me blind here and now." Kameron looked heavenward and sighed. _

_Katy Bree stepped away from Dean, "Kameron this is Dean, Dean Kam" she introduced. "Kameron is my favorite big brother."_

_"__Don't compliment me so I don't tell mom and dad, I want genuine flattery." Kam interjected handing Katy the pitcher he was holding and shaking Dean's hand. "Okay kiddies if you can pry yourselves off each other long enough to fill drinks then here is the tea. I'm gonna go and stab myself in the eyes, you two have fun." He waved over his shoulder as he went back in to the kitchen leaving the couple alone again._

_Dean shook his head, "I just can't catch a break with you can I?"_

_Katy Bree laughed heartily, "Not in this house. My father and brother are cops and my mother has raised five children four of which are boys you'd be hyper-vigilant too."_

_"__I am always hyper-vigilant." Dean replied, Katy Bree having no idea just how serious Dean was about how aware he normally was, just not when he was with Katy Bree._

_"__MmHm, sure you are." Katy Bree teased running a hand through Dean's hair flirtatiously. _

_Forty minutes later, the Moore family plus one were sitting down at the table preparing to eat. Dean eyed the meatloaf and potatoes hungrily. After every one had been served Dean was all set to dig in, so he did, only to be on the receiving end of a reproachful glare from Mr. Moore._

_ "__We say grace over our meal before we enjoy it young man." growled Katy's dad._

_Dean placed his fork back on the table and swallowed his mouthful of food. "I'm sorry I didn't realize-"_

_Katy placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Its fine Dean, Daddy he didn't know." She shot her father a meaning look. The family joined hands and said blessing over the meal and then began eating. _

_ "__So Dean tell us about yourself, Katy tells us you're new to the area." Mrs. Moore smiled kindly at him._

_ "__Not much to tell, it's just my dad, brother, and me. We move a lot because of my dad's work ya know. He's an ex-marine I think staying in one place for too long makes him antsy."_

_ "__Are there any special plans for the future, college, following in your father's footsteps and joining the military?" she pressed._

_Dean sat back in his chair and scratched the back of his head, "School is more of my little brother's thing and I'm not too crazy about having a drill sergeant dictating my life so right now I'm thinking that I'll probably join the family business." He explained._

_"__Which is?" Kooper asked smugly, Katy could tell that he was being judgmental._

_"__My dad's a mechanic." Dean supplied, offering no more explanation._

_"__And that requires you to move all over the country?" asked Kory looking confused._

_"__That's what happens when you don't go to college, you can't hold down a respectable job because you're always replaceable." inserted Kooper._

_"__Oh for the love of- alright listen college boy regardless of whether or not you spend thousands of dollars on an education that in the end may not matter that much you are still just as disposable as the average Joe walking in off the street with more life experience." challenged Kameron. _

_"__And you know this from experience? Last time I checked you were on job number four in ten months." Kooper shot back._

_Kameron looked at his older brother with barley contained rage, "Well we can't all be on Dad's payroll, now can we." He smirked an evil gleam playing across his face._

_"__Boys." reprimanded Katy's mother, "This is neither the time nor the place to have this discussion." But her mother's reproach was not played attention to._

_"__Yeah that's 'cause you can't be on dad's payroll." Kooper sneered, it was evident that he was trying to start something. _

_"__Guys come on." Keegan was trying to keep the peace. Good old Keegan and Kory while they may have liked to instigate things in the comfort of their own home as a general rule they kept themselves in check when people were over._

_"__Shut up Keegan." barked Kam, as he turned his eyes back to his pompous older brother "Now Kooper, I understand that it's probably difficult to think for yourself when your head is shoved so far up dad's ass that you two practically share the same brain but just cause you graduated college at the bottom of your class and got in to be a deputy because dad pull some strings for you to attain some form of employment that puts your degree to use does not make you more special than any other rookie cop fresh out of the academy."_

_"__Kameron," Katy's Dad stepped in to the swiftly escalating situation, "That's enough, go outside and cool down." Mr. Moore ordered, leveling his son with a glare waiting for him to do as he was told. Katy Bree shot her brother a pleading look that said 'let it go, and do as dad says', Kameron forcefully shoved himself away from the table before he made his way to leave._

_"__Kind of like the strings dad pulled so you could get your license after your little misadventure. Do tell Kameron how drunk were you that night?" Kameron paused as he passed by Kooper's seat. Kooper was pushing his luck, treading on thin ice in the 'we do not talk about this' department. Everyone was waiting to see just how far he was going to take this. "You wanna talk about having your head up your ass, how long did it take you to figure out that Matty O.D., before you got him to the hospital?" Kameron lunged at Kooper, knocking him out of his chair and the boys began rolling around on the floor._

_"__Dad," Katy screeched, waiting for someone to step in and intervene as her brothers rolled around on the floor kicking the crap out of each other. Eventually it was the twins that broke the scuffle up._

_"__Okay, Kam let's take a walk, huh?" encouraged Kory, as he gently helped his little brother off the floor offering a steady presence for Kameron to cling to, as the younger boy wavered on his feet. Keegan was restraining Kooper on the floor waiting till Kory led Kameron out before releasing his older brother._

_All that could be heard was Kooper and Keegan's ragged breathing and soft sniffling form Katy's mother, "You couldn't just let it go could you Kooper? You just had to make yourself the awesome hot shot? Super cool deputy?" Katy Bree stood up in a blind rage, "Come on Dean let's go." She motioned for Dean, who sat in a stunned silence, to follow her._

_"__Katy, don't go" pled here mother, reaching for her daughter's hand._

_Katy pulled her hand away like she'd been burned, "Don't touch me," she seethed._

_"__Katelynne," her father began, but Katy cut him off._

_"__Now, you want to stop something? Where were you ten minutes ago dad, maybe you should try and make sure you deal with the physical altercations before you handle the insubordination?" Katy snapped grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him out of her house and towards the Impala._

_"__Where do you want me to take you?" Dean asked her apprehensively._

_Katy took one last look at her house before staring out the windshield. "I don't care let's just go." Dean started the car and pulled away from the Moore house, not sparing the place a second glance. _

_They got about five minutes from the house before anything was said, "So …family dinner?" Dean began testing the waters, Katy Bree sat in the seat beside him, her shoulders stiff and rigid._

_She turned a cold gaze on him communicating that she was not gonna take anymore crap today. "Don't." she ground out through clenched teeth. _

_And the car lapsed in to an uneasy silence again. The silence was okay, Dean could deal with the silent treatment it was the quiet sniffling that followed that Dean had a challenge with. Not that he was disgusted with the fact that she appeared to be crying, it was the issue that he had no idea what to do about it. If this was Sam, Dean would have told the princess to stop being such a girl it wasn't that big of a deal, but Katy Bree was a girl and girls were, by default, supposed to cry. Dean pulled the car into a small church parking lot._

_"__I was just kidding Katy." Dean backpedaled as the sniffling picked up pace. "Don't cry, it's not that big of a deal my dad and brother fight all the time, we are the picture of dysfunction. Hell, my brother is happiest when he's pissing my dad off," Katy Bree let out a wail. "Oh wow, real tears, you're really crying. Um, do you want…" that was as far as he got, before Katy began speaking._

_"__Kameron wasn't always like this," She wiped her eyes with shaky fingers. "A couple of years ago he was … driven and he had direction for his life, he had a passion." She took a deep breath before continuing, "He loved playing baseball and he was good, he was really good you know? Like full ride to one of the 'big ten' good. But then our parents got involved, Dad used to put so much pressure on him and he just…it stopped being fun for him." Katy shoved her hair off her forehead, it seemed as though she was calming down, "So Kameron did what he does best, he started to sabotage himself. He started smoking pot and partying, staying out all night. He got slapped with a couple misdemeanors and he got suspended for fighting, he was just in self-destruct mode. Then one night in particular he and dad were going at it, Kooper was just about to graduate from college and was all set to go to the academy and I don't know … things were said and tempers were hot and Kameron was mad at everyone and we were all mad at Kam, he got fed up and Kam left. He and his best friend Matt went to this party and things got out of hand, Kam got really drunk, trying to blow off steam and left Matt to do his own thing. Matty took something and he took too much he over dosed alone in one of the spare rooms. When Kam was finally ready to go he went looking for Matt, he eventually found him and did the first thing that came to mind took him to the hospital. But Kam was really drunk and he tried to drive him there and got stopped at a check point by one of our dad's deputies. Dad had some feelers out and the sheriff's office knew who we were, the deputy took them the rest of the way and called my parents telling them that Kam was getting arrested for a DUI. They got to the ER only to find Matt was already dead, had been for a couple of hours before Kam, found him." _

_Katy wasn't crying anymore, but she still seemed sad. "He spent a year in juvie and then came home and I don't know it's like he's afraid to live when Matty didn't. He's a self-fulfilling prophecy; it's like he's convinced he screwed up so much already he'll never stop screwing up." She sighed, "And dad just expects him to fail now." She admitted quietly weaving her fingers together as they rested in her lap._

_"__Sam almost died once on my watch." Dean replied, trying to relate to her. "We were kids and dad was on a business trip. I had been stuck with Sammy for a couple days and the kid was driving me crazy. I put him to bed and then went to some arcade down the street. I couldn't have been gone for more than an hour, but in that time Sam got… he had some sort of attack or something and he got really sick. My dad came back while I was out fond Sam…saved Sam. And sometimes even now when he looks at me all I can see is a look that says, 'don't screw it up again', it's like he still waiting for me to drop the ball again, ya know?" Dean wouldn't look at her, his eyes fixed on his hands gripping the steering wheel._

_Katy Bree placed a soft warm hand on the back of Dean's neck, her thumb gently rubbing the exposed skin. The action sent little jolts of electricity through her so she could only imagine what it was doing to Dean._

_He brought his head up making eye contact with her, before he leaned in a kissed her. His smooth full lips brushing hers, he felt her tongue peak out brushing them. His fingers weaving in her hair again, he loved that he had something to grab a hold of, kissing her again. Their tongues danced wetly together. Each participant breathing heavily, as Dean asked, "Do you want to…" he trailed off and she kissed him again._

_She nodded as she slipped over the bench seat slowly peeling her sweater off, tossing it at his from where he was still sitting in the front seat. Katy grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling him towards her. "There's no one to stop us this time," she smiled coyly, as Dean slipped in the back with her. He pulled his shirt off tossing it in the front seat then his fingers went to the button of his jeans. He shucked out of them leaving him clad in only his boxer briefs. _

_Katy's fingers ran up and down his happy trail, brushing the ripples of his abs. This made him happy in more way than one. He unbuttoned Katy Bree's jeans helping her wiggle out of them, discarding them with the rest of their clothes. When he turned back to her she had taken off her bra and panties, she was completely naked._

_All Dean could think about was how beautiful she was and how different she was than any other girl he been attracted to. As she pressed herself against his chest he felt himself get hard as her fingers slid down in to his shorts. He moaned his pleasure as her fingers worked their magic. She pulled at the waistband of his remaining clothing and he took those off as well. _

_There they sat there naked admiring each other bodies, she was no longer the dutiful daughter and he was no longer the rebellious bad boy, just two kids giving in to their desires. He got on top of her and she gave a small gasp as they fell in to an easy rhythm. Their bodies moving in sync as a unit, he felt her fingers dig in to his back as he pressed her further in to the leather seat of the impala. _

_He felt her tense as he continued to pull her closer; she digs her fingers in to the upholstery. She hitched a leg up wrapping it around Dean's waist as he continued. She could feel every move he made as she brought a hand up running fingers through his hair._

_"__Dean," she murmured a smile playing across her lips. Despite the confined space he was a master at knowing just what to do._

_Her hands were all over him, clawing his back and running over his muscles, every once and a while she would hum in pleasure or say his name passionately. Every place she touched sent tingles and shivers through his body. All the more motivated to give her just as much of a rush._

_There was an extra thrill that came with having sex in the parking lot of a church. It made her want him that much more. She didn't feel as though he's was trying to go for the gold medal as he moved smoothly almost effortlessly, still being controlled and gentle while blowing her mind. _

_He planted kisses from just below her belly button all the way to her clavicle. His lips resonating in the hallow of her neck and along her pulse point, her heart beating wildly as he finished. He rolled over allowing her to lie against him, both of them breathing hard, exhausted but blissfully happy._

_His arm wrapped around her pulling her in to his broad chest. His strong hands rubbing up and down her bare back, slowly but surely his breathing evened out as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. _

They stayed that way till the sun began to peek over the tree tops; Katy Bree rubbed her face into Dean's chest before opening her eyes and smiling at his peaceful face. He was still sleeping, his breathing deep and relaxed, serene. She snuggled up to him gently kissing him on the cheek. His green eyes crack open and he looks around for a moment trying to remember where he was.

"Good morning," Katy murmured as she kisses him on the lips, gripping the back of his head as she pulled it towards her.

"Mornin'" he responded, smiling and kissing her back. "We stayed here all night." He realized.

"Yeah," her head rested on his chest, her messy hair tickling his chin and neck. "I don't wanna go home." She admitted quietly.

Dean shrugged under her weight, "You don't have to."

Katy Bree let out a weary sigh and closed her eyes, "Yes, I do." They stayed like that for another few minutes before getting dressed in the same clothes from the night before and Dean drove her home, walking Katy to her front door giving her one last kiss before heading back to his car. She stood out on her front porch watching him drive away in that sleek black car.

As quietly as she could she slipped in the front door, shutting it behind her in what she though was a silent maneuver. She was not as stealthy or smooth as she thought she was. Katy Bree was just about to climb up the stairs when she felt a hand come down on her shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" barked her father, gripping her bicep.

She jerked out of his grasp. "Why do you care?" she seethed.

"I care because no daughter of mine is going to be whoring around, with some high school flunkie, who will just as soon get you pregnant and leave you behind as he is to charm his way in to your life. You are never going to see him again do you understand me." Her father roughly cupped her face forcing her to meet his eyes. He studied her for a moment "You slept with him didn't you?" he asked her, her silence a response in and of itself. "You little slut." She saw her father raise his hand as though he were gearing up to hit her. Katy Bree steeled herself against the impending slap that was coming, her father's hand came down, but the blow never came.

She cracked an eye to see what the holdup was and saw Kameron standing in between her and her father. "Don't even think about it." he growled, he had intercepted his father's looming hand over her.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" asked Katy's mother, giving her husband a cold hard stare as clarity come over her father as he realized what he was about to do in his moment of anger. He saw his only daughter, his baby girl cowering in fear of him at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled his hand from his son's grasp and ran a shaky hand over his face grimacing.

"I-I didn't- I'm…" Katy Bree stood to her feet and shook her head.

"I can't believe you," she murmured, before ascending the stairs to her room Kameron following after her, leaving mother and father to hash out what had just occurred.

Katy slowly made her way to her room, tears slowly running down her face, she threw herself on her bed, face down. Kameron shut the door behind him, he leaned against the door and slid down his knees up in front of him. "Are you okay KB?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Even though he knew the answer, he could see his sisters back quack as she was wracked with silent sobs. "Aw, Katy," he murmured as he stood and made his way to his little sister. "Don't cry Katy, it's gonna be okay." He assured as he placed a hand on her back.

Katy Bree shook her head, "No it won't," she cried burying her face in to her pillow. "Dad called me a slut." She sniffed, tuning away from him.

Kam sighed as he nudged her, "Scoot over," her pulled himself up on her bed and crossed his legs in front of him, "I heard him, but you know it's not true right?" he asked her.

"But I did sleep with him." she admitted quietly.

"Well, now that I have that image burned in to my brain." He laughed, "listen take it from someone who has made a career out of disappointing mom and dad, they are gonna say crap that you don't like and that even suck, like when dad calls me a screw up. you just have to take everything they say with a grain of salt. Do you honestly think that any parent wants to think about their kids having sex. Hell no, they don't."

For the first time since they had been in the room she rolled over and looked at him, "Kameron, he said I'm not allowed to see him anymore." And the tears began again.

He blew out a breath before responding, "Well, I can tell you what mom and dad would expect you to do…listen to them, but if I were you…I don't know maybe this is your chance to throw caution to the wind experience life while you still can." Kam heaved himself off her bed and started for the door, "but hey, what the hell do I know, I'm the stain on the family name."

"Kam wait?" she called to his back, Kameron paused his hand hovering over the door handle. "Would you really go against them?"

Kam ran a hand through his hair, "What do you think I've been doing for the past three years? Listen whatever you decide, I'll be here for you, and so will mom…eventually. Love you KB." He said as he swung open the door and made his way down the hall.

"Love you too Kam." She replied, left to her own thoughts, being seventeen and in love was difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean parked his car in front of the apartment, pulled the keys out of the ignition, and slid out of the impala. He swung the keys around his finger as he entered the front door kicking it closed behind him. His dad and his brother sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, Sam pouring over a textbook, while his dad scanned the paper, a cup of coffee in his hand. Dean slipped behind his brother and put Sam in a headlock.

"Geek boy in case you forgot its seven a.m. it's a little early to do homework," explained Dean, releasing his hold on his brother and ruffling the boy's hair. Sam's reply was a muttering about some test in his first period class.

"And in case you forgot, in this house we generally call when one decides that they won't be back before dawn." John interjected, turning the page of his paper not even looking up as he reprimanded his oldest.

Dean sighed, he should have expected this, "Dad, come on, I came home didn't I? it was one night, what's the big deal?"

Now that statement got John's attention, he folded up the newspaper and gave his oldest a cold hard stare, "The big deal Dean, is that I was up all night worried sick about you-"

Dean scoffed, "Yeah you and the obituaries looked real worried Dad."

John cut his eyes at his ballsy son, "You wanna repeat that?" Dean looked down at his shoes and shook his head. "I didn't think so." came John's gruff reply, he scratched at his beard before continuing, "Do not let this girl cloud your judgment we are for one reason and one reason only, that reason is not some farm girl from small town Pennsylvania. Am I making myself clear?" asked John, his voice gruff, leaving no room for argument. John could see the muscles in Dean's jaw clench as the boy nodded, "Dean," John warned, clarifying that silence would not suffice in the least, he needed verbal acknowledge that his son was listening to him. After a tense moment of silence Dean replied with a strained 'yes sir', and John nodded.

"I want you boys to go on a run, three miles and then spar a little bit after school, but before I get back tonight, I'm going in to town to check out a lead, won't be back till late tonight." John stood up from the table, picking up his journal from the counter and leaving not even giving his sons a second glance. "Don't be late for school."

Katy Bree didn't come to school that day and to make matters worse Mrs. Jensen pulled him aside after class and dropped a bomb on him. "Mr. Winchester, I received a call from Katy Bree's parents they have requested that I dissolve the partnership for your project normally this is not my policy but her father was quite adamant about it. However after he explained what happened this weekend; I can understand where the concerns are coming from." Jensen straightened up a stack of papers, "So you will be completing modified versions of the paper." The bell rang announcing the start of his lunch period, the teacher sifted through her desk before producing a new rubric for him. Dean was speechless, this could not be happening, he thought to himself before a sense of anger nestled in the pit of his stomach. "So from this point forward you will be completing a ten page paper on your own on the topic that you and Katy were originally assigned." She handed him the new rubric, "That's all, you should get going I don't want to waste you're entire lunch period." She waved at Dean dismissively, and began looking over some tests from another class. Dean shouldered his backpack and exited the room pissed beyond reason, he spent the rest of the day brooding, angry with the way thing played out.

As he drove back to the apartment with Sam after school still hot about how Katy Bree hadn't even tried to let him know this was coming he had been completely blindsided. He was surprised, to say the least, when he saw Katy sitting in the cold, on the sidewalk outside their apartment.

As Dean got out of the car and approached Katy stood and made her way to him. the sleeves of the sweatshirt she wore pulling around her hands, she brushed a strand behind her ear giving Dean a smile that looked more like a grimace. "Hey," she murmured.

"Sam go inside," ordered Dean jerking his head in the direction of the front door of their current residence.

"But Dean, dad said-"

"Sam, I know what dad said, just give me a minute." Dean growled shooting his little brother a menacing look. Katy Bree and Dean waited for Sam to close the door of the apartment before they began talking.

"How was your day?" she asked further adding fuel to the fire that was Dean's barley controlled temper.

Dean scoffed, "How was my day? I don't know Katy…how do you think it was? After I got told that your parents called and basically told our teacher that I raped you-"

"What?!" Katy squeaked.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." barked Dean, clearly pissed.  
"No, I don't Dean."

Dean shook his head, "That's bull and you know it-"

Katy cut him off, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I just told you what my problem is." He roared back spreading his arms to his sides.

Katy Bree looked at the ground tears filling her eyes, "You know you could have just asked why I wasn't in school toady instead of acting like a spoiled brat. When I got home this morning all hell broke loose, I-I," her breath hitched, and more tears ran down her face.

In an instant Dean's resolve and anger melted, "Katy, come on don't cry." Dean took a step closer to Katy; she took a step toward him she buried her face into his chest, he smelt like old spice and leather and another scent she couldn't quite place. Dean felt her back shudder as she silently sobbed. "It's okay." He used strong hands to rub soothing circles on her back. Once Katy had calmed down she explained to Dean what had transpired at her home that morning. Dean patiently waited and listened to Katy, the two of them sitting outside the apartment on the cold ground making their butts numb. By the time she was done she had her head resting on Dean's shoulder. They had been out there for about an hour and it was beginning to become dusky and Dean was swiftly running out of time to train, so they made plans to meet at Katy's mother's diner later that night. She waved goodbye as he went in to the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Katy Bree sat in the store room of her mother's restaurant sitting on a stool, waiting for Dean to stop by. The twins had gone out to get a drink and her mother had left as well, Katy hanging behind claiming that she had some homework that she had put off, with everything that had gone on over the weekend. So there she sat butterflies in her belly and her thoughts burdened and sad. A quiet knock at the back door alerted her to Dean's arrival. She opened the back door with a smile, some of the anxiety receding simply by his presence.

"Hey, babe," Dean gave her a cocky smile and a gentle peck on the cheek. Babe? She thought to herself.

"Okay _pookie_ if we are doing pet names, mine will not be shared with a talking pig, so for now it's Katy." Dean looked horrified when she called him pookie and the horror shifted to an annoyed eye roll.

"Fine Katy Bree." He entered the diner, his body brushing against her as she rocked back on her heels, "So your majesty why did you have me come out here at all hours of the night?"

Katy rolled her eyes as she led him to the kitchen motioning to a stool for him to sit on as she pulled out a plate of food from the warmer, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. "Well you are banned from my house and I didn't want any interruptions so…"

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Ahhh." he replied as if it all made sense. Katy Bree and Dean chatted while Dean ate and Katy worked on homework, covering every topic imaginable, from candy to songs to movies. Just enjoying each other's company until they heard the bell on the front door jingle, the two froze before Katy shoved Dean into the dark store room at took a seat at the prep counter, pulling her homework toward her, making it look as though she was busy. Her heart pounding in her chest convinced that her father had come to check up on her, but then Kameron rolled in with a girl Katy didn't recognize.

"So, there are usually a couple of pies in the fridge, my mom is always prepared for the worst." Her brother didn't even spare her a glance as he led this girl by the hand to the walk in fridge and he let the door close behind him. Dean reappeared a moment later.

"Wow, your family has a thing for hanging out at your mom's restaurant at weird times." He murmured to her. She didn't even get a chance to respond before the door to the walk-in burst open and Kam came tumbling out the mystery girl on top of him. She had her shirt half off her body and Kameron was shirtless. The girl's fingers were going for Kam's belt buckle before Katy had seen enough, she loudly cleared her throat and Kam and the girl froze.

Kameron looked around for the source of the noise before his eyes fell on his sister. "Well this is awkward." Kameron gave a forced laugh before picking himself up off the floor.

"Yeah," sighed Katy looking at Dean who was trying not to laugh. "I think we're done here right Dean?" she asked as she gathered up her things. Dean nodded helping her with her bigger textbooks giving Kam a smile that clearly applauded his conquests and followed Katy to the store room. "Lock up before you leave the keys are on the table," she called over her shoulder as she walked through the door, both dissolving in to fits of laughter when they got in to the other room, "I should go," she admitted,

Dean looked bummed, but he understood, "Okay." He placed a kiss on her forehead before she pushed open the back door. "I'll see you at school?" he asked her smiling that killer smile.

She smiled in return, a big toothy grin, "Yeah see you tomorrow."

They had been sneaking around together for weeks, anywhere and everywhere sharing secret kisses, and failed romps, they had a system worked out he'd sneak in her window when John was in town, they would use the living room couch when he wasn't. Such was the case the evening John blew his top, Dean supposed it was his fault, he got caught skipping class during Katy Bree's free period and the vice principal said they were planning on calling his father, but John was in North Dakota with Bobby pouring over research trying to figure out what was wreaking havoc on the town. He wouldn't be a problem for a least a couple of days, so when Katy said she wanted to hang out after she got off of work, Dean saw no problem inviting her to the apartment. He didn't like sneaking around, climbing in her window so the rest of the family wouldn't find out. Kameron was the only one that knew at her home base and it wasn't as though Dean could hide the fact that he was hooking up in their apartment right under Sam's nose. When Katy came over they would hang out with Sam or Kam for a while, regardless of whose house they were at.

Them getting caught was inevitable, they just never planned on John being the first one to catch them. Katy was straddling Dean, her upper body in nothing but her bra, Dean was cupping her breast as she ran her fingers across his chest, her nails lightly scraping across his chest, knowing that it drove him wild when she did that. Her hair fell over the side of her face pooling on his shoulder and arm. The two were so enveloped in what they were doing they didn't hear the door's lock click. The next thing they know the door swings open and the heavy foot falls of John Winchester echo through the apartment.

Dean's blood turned cold and in his panic he shot up out of his reclined position knocking Katy off the couch.

"Dean!" she gasped, before his hand clamped over her mouth silencing her.

Nonononono, Dean thought to himself this was not happening. "Dad, w-w-what are you doing here?"

John sighed, "Well son, we are paying rent to live here so I figured hey why not go back to the place I call home and knock some sense in to my dumbass kid that insists on drawing attention to his family that is involved in hunting supernatural monsters." John growled clomping in to the kitchen, before returning with a beer. Catching sight of Katy Bree for the first time, "Dammit Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing." roared John, pointing an accusatory manor. He pulled Dean to his feet getting in his son's face. "I told you- No I gave you a direct order that you were not to bring this girl back here and what do you do? You brought her back. Are you even using protection? Huh? You wanna get strapped with a kid when you're still a kid yourself?"

"Dad-"

"No," John interrupted, "I don't want to hear your excuses. She better be gone in the next three minutes or there will be hell to pay. I don't know what the hell's the matter with you?" John stalked off towards the back of the house muttering angrily.

Dean helped Katy Bree off the floor, "Sorry," looking around to make sure they had everything. "My dad's pissed enough as it is the last thing we need to do is to forget half your clothes." He muttered pulling his own shirt on handing Katy her own shirt.

"Well, how much madder will he be if you left for a little while? Maybe came to the restaurant it's Friday night no interruptions." She leaned in and whispered in his ear, as she leaned away from him, he saw that she was biting a full pink lip.

Dean raised a suggestive eyebrow and smiled "I can be persuaded," he drawled.

Fifteen minutes later they were in the store room of her mother's restaurant. Katy Bree wasted no time stripping down to bra and panties she roughly grabbed Dean's face and kissing him. "Oh you wanna get right to it?" laughed Dean as her long legs wrapping around his waist.

"I can't help myself, you're like cake or pie I'd go as far as to say you're like crack." She panted biting his lip.

"Damnit now I'm hungry, can I have some pie." joked Dean a smile playing across his face.

"You can have some of my pie." Katy told him as she started pulling his shirt off.


	11. Chapter 11

Katelynne Bree Moore was no expert on sex but if all boys were as good at it as Dean then she was a willing student. She was thinking about this as she slipped back into her skirt and slipped on his button down shirt. "Are you really hungry?" she asked him as he slipped his pants over his boxers.

He sauntered over to her and nuzzled her neck, "I'm hungry for you." He murmured.

"Ummmmm, well that statement had a _Silence of the Lambs_ vibe to it, but I was talking about food." giggled Katy.

Dean shrugged, "yeah, I could eat." he replied so she went about her business scrambling eggs to make omelets Dean helped her chop up peppers and bacon to put in them. Katy giggling at Dean's antics, the kitchen was not his forte. She was laughing at him as he tried to chop up an onion willing himself not to tear up, when the back door opened.

"Katy," bellowed Keegan, "That you?" he asked when he saw the lights were on.

Dean watched Katy grimace before answering, "Yea Keegan it's me." She replied pouring the eggs in to a pan, there was another voice in addition to Keegan's Dean assumed it was Kory he had never seen the twins apart since he'd know the Moore's, after a minute Keegan and Kory entered the kitchen dragging a clearly drunk Kameron between them.

"Well look what we have here." Cooed Kory as Keegan eyed Dean menacingly.

"Katy, how long has this… hanky panky been going on?"

Katy hesitated and Kameron answered before she could, "Hanky panky? He's been a hanking her panky for a month and a half." Kam slurred as he tried to break away from the twins and stand on his own two feet he didn't get very far before he was pitching forward, Dean catching him before he hit the ground. No one said anything again until after Kam was settled. The twins gave Dean the third degree; they deemed him worthy of their little sister's affections and then they began talking about Dean's awesome car.

"So your dad just gave you that sick car?" asked Keegan, to which Dean nodded.

"Yeah, right before we moved here," Dean explained with a callous shrug.

Keegan looked at Kory and together they smiled and said, "Sweet," giving each other a high five.

Kam groaned lifting his head from the table where he was resting it, "You guys are so lame." He whined running a hand over his face, before taking a sip of the coffee Katy had made him.

"Yeah, whatever you say drunky. What's lame is getting smashed before midnight and ruining your awesome big brothers' night cause they had to come pick you up. One night man, one night a month we get to kick back and chill, you know." Kory told him.

Kameron looked indignant, "I'm not that drunk."

"Okay boys play nice." scolded Katy, laying a comforting hand on Kameron's back. "Come on you need to lay down." She cajoled.

"No." Kam whimpered.

"It's like he's a frickin' toddler" muttered Keegan getting to his feet, he heaved his little brother up by his armpits. "Let's go sleep off a couple of those triple shots." He urged

Kameron hiccupped sickly, "Whoa, you okay, buddy?" Keegan asked using his hip to stabilize his wobbly younger brother.

Kam nodded and scoffed, "I'm great."

"Kam are you sure? You don't look so good," reported Katy Bree, eying him skeptically.

"I'm fine," he swallowed, looking far from fine. "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna be sick." He gasped attempting to scramble out of his older brother's grasp.

"Okay, okay" soothed Keegan, "Relax, I got you. Just hold on a minute." Keegan shifted Kameron's weight, making his way to the bathroom, in the back of the store room.

"You got him Keeg?" asked Kory, who really had no intention of getting up and helping.

"You gonna help if I'm not?" Keegan shot back at his twin.

"No not me but Katy would be glad to help, sisterly duty and all that jazz." Kory grinned at his sister.

Katy huffed indignantly, "No way he's your problem. I have plans to hanky someone's panky." She challenged her brothers.

"Ugh, now I'm going to be sick." Muttered Keegan as he shoved Kameron in to the bathroom, the sounds of Kam's retching could immediately be heard from the open door way. Katy gave her brothers a small wave and pulled Dean out the back door.

The night was still cold even though spring was approaching. "I love you." Katy blurted out as Dean opened the passenger side door for her. He froze his hand hovering over the door handle.

"Oh…well… thank you?" Dean replied his tone hesitant.

Katy Bree sat there waiting to see if he was going to say anything else, when it became clear that he wasn't she had something she wanted to say, "Thank you?" she growled, "Thank you!"

"Yes thank you."

"What the hell Dean?" she barked.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her getting equally as angry.

"Something a hell of a lot deeper than thank you." She bellowed.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you the proper response_ after_ you dropped this bomb on me." he yelled back at her.

"Well you know what I can arrange some time for you to think it over, I'll see you on Monday." She turned on heel and stalked off back to the restaurant.

"Katy-"

"I said I'd see you on Monday." She shrieked leaving Dean behind standing by his car, alone and confused.

She hadn't spoken to him in days, when they had parted ways the weekend before she said she would see him Monday. And while he and Katy Bree had technically seen each other she was still freezing him out refusing to talk to him making the majority of their classes an awkward affair. Then life at the apartment was awful as well, when Dean returned home John was livid. It was Wednesday they had fought on Friday night; they hadn't spoken in six days. Hell she had barley looked at him in six days. He was running six miles every day, three miles in the morning three at night. Then he was researching with his father till the wee hours of the morning.

Dean was tired and pissed off making his patience small and his temper even shorter. He was mouthing off to his father snapping at Sam, he'd been on edge since he and Katy had fought. So when Dean saw that jerk off Bruce Gill cornering Sam in the cafeteria and Dean saw red, he stormed across the huge room, but Katy Bree Moore had strode over and was trying to intervene.

He wasn't sure what Katy was saying to Bruce but his body language said he was not pleased. His fists kept clenching and unclenching by his side, Bruce's upper lip curled in disgust as Katy Bree gave him a verbal tongue lashing, getting in his face. One second he was stalk still and the next he was shoving Katy Bree away from him, Katy Bree being much smaller that Bruce stumbled into a nearby table falling on her ass. Dean picked up his pace, when he saw Sam turn Bruce Gill to face him, Dean's little bother got in a few solid punches before Bruce grabbed Sam's head and slammed it down in to one of the tables. Sam crumpled to the floor unmoving, just as Dean got to Bruce. Dean was so furious he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Dean, you need to stop!" Katy exclaimed looking at Dean's bloody knuckles, Dean looked down and saw Bruce's face bruised and bloody, the kid was whimpering blood dripping from his mouth. He was breathing heavily as the school's rent-a-cop approached.

"Son you need to come with me," he told Dean, placing a hand on his bicep, as teachers rushed over and began tending to Sam and Bruce. Katy Bree watched the resource officer pulled Dean towards the office.


	12. Chapter 12

John was pissed when he received a call from the principal of the boy's school telling him he needed to come to the school and pick Dean up. John came in to the office and saw Dean sitting in a row of chairs outside of an adjoining room, John assumed it was the principal's office he leveled his oldest with a glare before speaking to the receptionist notifying the office of his arrival, as if there was any need to do so, John Winchester had a commanding presence. After John checked in he went to the nurse's office to check on Sam.

Dean could hear his father talking to his brother not even listening to the nurse as she tried to explain Sam's condition. "Let me see Sam," came John's gravelly rumble, "Does that hurt?" Sam gave a congested reply. "Yea, well from what I can tell it's broken." Sam's quite voice in response, "Well worry about it when we get home, I'm gonna go deal with your brother and then we'll head out, okay?" Sam must have replied in the positive, because a moment later John reappeared and sat next to Dean.

Nothing was said for what felt like an eternity, but John finally spoke, "I hope you know that when we get home you and I are gonna have words."

"Yes sir." Dean murmured keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Mr. Winchester, Principal Daily, can see you and Dean now." supplied the receptionist motioning towards the principal's office. The two oldest Winchesters filed in the office where the hammer got dropped.

"Well, Mr. Winchester, as you well know this is not the first incident we've had with Dean." John nodded, "And we are a three strike school…" there was silence, "This is his fifth strike, this is the final straw. He assaulted that boy you're lucky his parents didn't press charges. Bruce Gill had to go to the emergency room, he got eighteen stiches-"

"This was after the Gill boy put his hands on a girl and my other son, who has a broken nose by the way." John growled.

"And Bruce Gill will be dealt with accordingly when he is _able_ to return to school. However we are discussing Dean now." The principal gave a pointed look at John, "He's left us no choice Dean is expelled."

"What!" Dean exclaimed, "for defending my brother and a girl from some bully with his head up his ass."

"Excuse me," the principal arch an eyebrow, not happy with Dean's choice of words.

"You heard m-" Dean began only to be cut off by a firm hand from John on the back of his neck.

"Nothing, he has nothing to say, he's done talking." John may have been addressing the principal but the underlining order for Dean was crystal clear. John stood shaking Daily's hand, then pulling Dean to standing by the back of his jacket. "Thank you for your time." John led Dean out of the room in front of him John's hand never leaving the pressure point on Dean's neck. Dean and John enter the main area of the office; John popped his head in the nurse's office, "Let's go Sam." John barked, Sam had a wad of tissues pressed to his face. John grabbed Sam's backpack and shoved it in Dean's chest a little more forcefully that Dean had expected knocking Dean a little off balance.

Nothing was said until they were almost to the car. "What did Daily say?" asked Sam's muffled voice.

"Don't worry about it Sammy." muttered Dean.

"Don't worry about it? You just got your ass kicked out of school, I think that's something to worry about," huffed John rubbing a hand over his beard.

"I got kicked out of school for doing what you always tell me to do, I was watching out for Sammy."

"Don't you lie to me, we all know the real reason that you beat the hell out of that kid was because of that piece of ass you've been sniffing after since we got here." John was angry, "What did I tell you, I said don't let her get in your head." John swung the door to his truck open and climbed in, "I want to see your headlights in my mirror the whole way home, do you understand me?"

Dean jutted his jaw out defiantly, "Yessir." Dean replied curtly as he and Sam walked towards the student parking lot. "Wait you know what?" Dean called to his father's back, "You don't get to be pissed at me for doing what you've trained me to do."

"I trained you to man up and be smart about what you're doing, you do what you do and we shut up about it, and you haven't done that since day one." John was out of his truck and striding over to his mouthy son. "You just got expelled, your mother and I did not raise you to behave this way, if she could see you now…" John shook his head and went back to his truck. "Stay behind me." Was the last order that John threw over his shoulder at his sons not even acknowledging the low blow he had just delivered to his oldest son."

Dean pulled up behind his father he and Sam hadn't spoken to each other on the trip home maybe because Sam wasn't really sure what to do or say other than the fact that this was bad, the fallout from this fight between his father and Dean was going to be disastrous. Things on the home front had been rocky since they had left Fairfax Dean had seemed to like Indiana well enough, but by the time they had left he had been more than happy to leave. Since coming here he had been broody and surly until this thing started with Katy Bree. The day they started seeing each other Dean had pulled out of his funk, going back to the snarky cocky bad ass that he was. This weekend however, Sam didn't know what happened between the two but when he returned home Friday night he was as pissy as a caged animal.

All of these shenagins involving Dean and his lady friend combined with the fact that he had been all over the great state of Pennsylvania only to trace the witch back to the town next to the one they had been living in John was at the end of his patience. He got out of his truck and stormed in to the apartment, Sam and Dean followed closely behind. Sam's bleeding nose had slowed to a trickle, "Alright Sam let me take a look." John growled waving his youngest over towards where he had planted himself on the couch; Sam did as he was told sitting on the coffee table in front of his father. "Okay kid I'm going to reset it okay?" John informed, his knowledgeable fingers approaching Sam's face it only took a few minutes but Sam's eyes were streaming tears and his nose was gushing again. John pulled the kid's head forward as Dean went to get some towels to soak up the blood. When Dean returned and handed John the bundle, his father gave him a hard look, "I suggest you start running because I want eight miles before dinner." He told his son, John's tone not very suggestive. Dean simply nodded going to the bedroom to change.

Later that night Dean sat at the kitchen table shuffling through the research they had done so far. The night before John had finally concluded they were dealing with a witch now they just needed to figure out who it was.

He and his father hadn't spoken to each other since John had sent Dean on a run earlier that afternoon. Dean was picking up on the pattern of silence in his life currently. Sam sat at the other end of the table every once on a while studying his father and brother both so immersed in what they were doing or maybe trying to avoid making eye contact with each other, but the tension at the table was tangible. "So… a witch," Sam prompted, hoping to kick of a conversation, hell, at this point he'd settle for a knock down drag out fight if it meant that someone would be speaking.

John didn't look up when he responded, "That's what I said Sam," was his reply. John looked up at his boys, his gaze finally settling on Dean, "Your coming with me tomorrow we're going to try and find out who the witch is. We'll be interviewing all day so I expect you to be sharp, awake, and ready to go by 7 am got it?" Dean nodded not looking up from the book he was skimming through. "That requires a verbal response," John huffed, not taking kindly to being ignored.

"Yessir." Dean parroted the reply he knew his father was waiting on.

John looked as though he was going to comment on the lack of respect the first response had, but he let it go. "It's late you boys get to bed." He told them not wanting to deal with any more of their crap truth be told he need some space from the boys, today had been …challenging, to say the least, he couldn't believe that he had basically told Dean he was a disappointment to his mother, talk about kicking a guy when he was down. In all reality, he couldn't be mad at Dean he had been protecting his brother, but the thing was that since he had met this girl, he was worried Dean was going to leave. Dean had never been as bold as Sam about proclaiming his desire to be normal but John feared that the taste of normal that he had received while involved with this girl was enough to send him running from the life he had come know, hunting. This was Dean's first taste of the apple pie life that Sam was chasing after so hard, and if John admitted it to himself, Dean was in search of it as well.

Katy couldn't believe it when she heard about Dean getting expelled. A small part of her felt like a damsel in distress, her knight got banished fight for her honor, Kam had mentioned how very Romeo and Juliette it all was. She lay in bed unable to sleep as she kicked off her covers, if she couldn't sleep she might as well go get something to eat she was hungry. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, surprised to see someone else was down there. Her mother stood behind the freezer door sifting through its contents for something. Her mom ears heard the padding of footsteps and she popped her head around the door. A smile crossed her mother's face as they made eye contact.

"Hey Katy-girl," Katy mirrored her mother's smile at the childhood nickname. Katy's mother held out an arm an invitation for a mom hug, something that Katy desperately needed. She welcomed her mother's affection resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "It is late, you couldn't sleep?" She asked her daughter, Katy shook her head. "Would you like me to make you a sandwich?" Katy nodded. "I see we are resorting to gestures rather than verbal communication." Mary commented.

"No, just have a lot on my mind." Katy explained, as she released he mother and went to sit at the breakfast bar. Sliding on to one of the stools and resting her head in her hand as she watched her mother work.

Mary noticed her daughter's gaze and smiled, "There are a lot of good memories in this kitchen, huh?"

"Yeah," Katy replied.

"Not, much time left to keep making them, you're going to be at NYU in the fall and soon you won't have time to work in the diner and sit in the kitchen with your old mom." Joked Katy's mom though she could hear the sadness in the tone.

She looked directly at her mother, "I will always have time for cooking lessons from you mom maybe not exactly when you want to but, I will always try to make time for you."

Katy Bree's mother gave a watery smile, "You're a good girl Katy, but it's just so hard to let go you're my last baby, the only girl."

"Well if it's any consolation I don't think Kooper ever intends to leave and the twins will come visit when their fridge gets empty… that is when they finally decide to move out." Katy Bree and her mother shared a smile.

Mar stepped forward cupping her daughter's face in her hands, "You will do great things," she murmured, "I think that's why your father has been so hard on you about this boy. Dean seems like a good kid, but it has been made quite clear that he is a distraction as well, and not a good one. You never used to sneak out and lie to us and ever since that boy came in to your life I'd say that has changed, would you disagree?" An arched eyebrow was sent Katy's direction, Katy shook her head. "You have your whole life to fall in love Katy; we just don't want you to throw away your future for something that may not last. You've worked too hard to put your life on hold for this boy, if he loves you he'll wait for you." Her mother turned back around and resumed making her sandwich. After a few minutes Katy's mother placed the completed meal in front of her daughter placing a kiss on Katy's head. "Well, I'm going to bed, don't stay up all night that won't do you any good." Mary came around the counter giving Katy one last squeeze and kiss before heading to her bed room, leaving Katy in the kitchen by herself to think over her mother's words.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam hadn't thought anything of it. It was just a cold, a cold that he had been battling for going on a week now, and it had been hell. His father and Dean were barley communicating and when he wasn't doing homework he was sleeping. John had given him a reprieve from training the night before after he had coughed so hard in the middle of a run that he ended up nearly passing out.

His father and brother were out of town for the next couple of days the witch had caught wind of the family and fled, the older Winchesters were now tracking her. John had told Sam to stay home from school the next day saying he needed to rest, but Sam had an algebra test and he didn't wanna have to make it up. So he decided to go against his father's wishes and went to school and suffered through the day. What a day it was, Pennsylvania had been in the throes of spring was hit by a cold snap and the day had begun wet and frigid and now it was beginning to snow, only adding to his misery. He didn't feel well and he was cold and wet.

He went to Moore Eats to get some soup; he didn't have the energy to make himself anything his dad had sung its praises back in November when he was laid up with a couple broken ribs. Sam was fairly certain that he had pulled some abdominal muscles from all the coughing he was doing. He walked in the entrance and saw the diner was completely empty, Katy Bree was leaning against the counter talking to her brothers, the bell on the door chimed alerting everyone to his presence. Katy Bree turned to look at him, "Hi Sam," she smiled at him with those prefect white teeth.

"Hey Katy." he croaked grimacing at the pain it caused his throat.

"Where's Dean…I haven't seen him in a while, did he come with you?" she asked Sam staring at the door with hopes that Dean would appear.

Sam shook his head, "Dad's had him on a pretty short leash since everything happened…you know, but they are out of town for a couple of days." This explanation left Sam breathless, he tried to fill his abused lungs but his breath hitched in the process sending him in to a coughing fit.

"Wow, honey that cough does not sound good," commented Katy's mother as she set down the inventory forms. Her maternal instinct kicking in, "Sweetie how long have you been sick?" her mother asked reaching out to palm Sam's forehead. "You've got yourself quite a fever, Did you walk here?"

Sam ducked his head before answering, "Yes ma'am but it wasn't that far." He responded hoarsely.

"They are staying at that apartment complex off of main." Katy explained. Her mother nodded signifying she knew the place.

"Do you have anyone who can come get you honey?"

"I'm fine to go home on my own," Sam insisted, "I was just grabbing some dinner."

"They're out of town-" Katy began, but Sam interrupted her.

"I can take care of myself." Sam huffed, before he dissolved into another coughing fit. His lungs burned.

"No one said you couldn't but that doesn't mean that you should have to, you're Dean's brother right? What's your name?"

"Sam," Katy answered for the younger boy as he tried to regain his breath, his face turning red. It seemed that as soon as he got his breath back he began coughing again.

"Okay, take a breath," Katy's mother coached as Sam doubled over. "Put your head between your knees." Mary guided his head down between his knees as he hacked up a lung and gasped for breath. "It will pass, relax" she murmured to the young boy, feeling the heat of his fever radiating through his many layers, though the boy didn't have a proper jacket for the weather that day. In a second she made a split decision, "Sam, honey I want you to come home with us, I just don't feel comfortable sending you back to an empty apartment."

"That's not necessary-" Sam began, only to have Mary Moore silence him by raising a hand indicating she did not want to hear anymore.

"Nono that wasn't a question, honey I was letting you know what was going to happen," explained Katy's mother and Katy couldn't help but agree, she couldn't bear the thought of Dean's little brother going back to their place alone to take care of himself at fourteen. Her brothers were at least six years older than Sam and they didn't even take care of themselves when they were sick.

"It's a slow night and the weather is only getting worse we are going to close up early and we are going to go home and Sam you are going to come with us." Katy's mother decreed, leaving no room for argument.

Dean was exhausted and they hadn't found anything they were tracking her back down south and they hadn't slept in three days. "Call your brother, see how he's doing." John told Dean, tossing Dean's phone to him across the bench seat.

"No answer," Dean announced, leaning back resting his head on the passenger window, intent on getting some rest.

"Call him again." John insisted, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

"Dad he's sick he probably fell asleep in-front of the TV," assured Dean, closing his eyes.

John smacked Dean in the back of the head, "I said call him again," his father barked, the eerie feeling getting stronger something was wrong.

Katy was happy her mother had insisted Sam come home with them from the restaurant. He had only gotten worse, since their arrival. The kid was burning with fever and nothing was bring it down. Her mother had plied Sam with Tylenol; they had done everything but douse him in an ice bath and take him to the hospital.

"Is he sleeping?" Katy asked her mother as she descended the stairs.

Mary Moore nodded, "Fitfully, yes for now he's fallen asleep."

"Good," Katy made room for her mother on the couch.

Mary sat beside her daughter, "What are we watching?

"M*A*S*H," Katy smiled, "The one where Radar fakes appendicitis Henry back and-" a blood curdling scream echoed through the house

"Sam?" Dean called, looking around the living room of the apartment, "Sammy where you at?" Dean made his way back to their room finding it empty and he moved to the bathroom eventually searching the entirety of the house not finding Sam anywhere Dean began to panic. "Dad, I can't find him." he told his father.

John's face fell, "What do you mean you can't find him? Where would he go?" John began tearing through all of their belongings moving from room to too Dean following suit finding nothing but Sam's cell phone.

Katy Bree and her mother sprinted up the stairs two at a time, the boys came out of their various hiding places to see what all the commotion was. Sam was thrashing in the bed, his thin limbs flailing as he continued to scream for help from whatever nightmare he was trapped in. "Sam." Katy touched the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, his tee shirt was soaked with sweat but the fever still burned through him making his skin hot to the touch. "Sam calm down. Wake up its okay Sam." Sam's eye snapped open surprising Katy and her mother.

His breathing erratic panicked as he surveyed his surroundings, "Where…" Sam began, pausing to swallow, "Where am I?" he asked running a shaky hand through his sweaty hair.

"Is he okay mom?" Kameron asked popping his head in the room, his eyes filled with concern.

"He'll be alright Kam," replied Mrs. Moore, before she turned her attention back to Sam, the kid was really disoriented, "Sam, do you remember me? I'm Katy's mom; we brought you here earlier tonight." Mrs. Moore explained quietly brushing the damp bangs away from Sam's face, "We need to get you cooled down, do you think you can make it to the bathroom?" Sam nodded but as soon as he was on his own two feet his knees gave out and he went crashing to the floor.

Kameron rushed forward catching Sam just before his head clipped the end table, "Jeez, mom he's burning up."

"Kam help us get him to the bathroom," instructed Mrs. Moore as she went ahead, to run the water for the cool bath for Sam. Kameron scooped Sam up and carried him to the bathroom. Mary striped him down to his boxers and they lowered him in the water, the reaction was instant.

"No!" Sam screeched his body bucking the hands that held him under the water. "Dean! Dean help me!" He turned pleading eyes first to Mrs. Moore then to Katy Bree, "Katy where's Dean? Please get Dean I don't wanna be here anymore." He begged through chattering teeth.

"Mom," Katy squeaked a tremble in her voice, hearing Sam beg for his brother broke her heart.

"Katy go and try to call his family again," ordered Mrs. Moore as she cupped water in her hand and poured it over Sam's head.

Katy slid out of the room and grabbed her cell phone and dialed Dean's number. Trying to keep her composure as the line rang.

"Sammy?" a frantic voice came across the line.

"Dean?" Katy questioned even though she knew it was him. "It's Katy…um"

"Katy I can't talk right now Sam's-"

"Sam's here," Katy told him cutting him off.

"What?" Dean questioned.

She heard Sam cough and then it sounded like he gagged before Katy's mother called to her, "He's sick and he's at my place but I have to go" Her mother called her name again, "Just a second mom," she called over her shoulder, "Listen you should get over here as fast as possible." She told him before hanging up. She made her way back to the bathroom and he heart stopped. Sam was sitting in the tub coughing and sputtering blood dripping from his lips in syrupy strands. The water in the tub was tinged pink; Kameron was kneeling next to the tub quietly talking to Sam.

"It's okay Sam, just try and breathe through it." coached Kam, as he rubbed Sam's back. Sam curled in on himself his arms clamped around his stomach. Sam had his blood stained teeth bared in pain, groaning loudly.

"Sam Dean's on his way, just hang on for a few more minutes-" Sam's shoulders hunched as he gagged, his body pitched forward as he vomited blood.

"Mom!" yelled Kam as he continued to rub Sam's back, "Okay Sam our mom's getting the car and then we're gonna take you to the emergency room, we'll get you fixed right up."

Sam's eyes grew wide with horror as he coughed again, sending flecks of blood spraying over the white porcelain of the tub before shaking his head. "No hospital," he ground out. "I just w-w-want Dean." Sam sobbed, convinced if his brother was here then everything would be alright.

"Help me get him out of the tub KB," Kam kept his tone calm, but his eyes told her he was anything but calm. Kameron pulled Sam up by the armpits and out of the tub as Katy grabbed his legs and eased him down to the floor. "It's okay Sam; it's all going to be okay-"

Their mother came in and surveyed the scene in front of her, "The car's all warmed up, Kam get him a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt of yours." Mrs. Moore told her son then she turned back to Sam and Katy. She rested her hand on his forehead, "He's not any cooler, if anything his fever has gone up." Mrs. Moore bit her lip; she didn't get to say anything else before there was a pounding on the front door.

"That's probably Dean," Katy explained racing downstairs to open the front door. Dean nearly knocked her over in his haste to get inside.

"Where's Sam?" he barked his father directly behind him.

"Upstairs-" both of the older Winchester men shot up the stairs.

"Sammy?" Dean exclaimed as he burst in the bathroom. All three head snapped up to look at the new comers. He knelt next to his trembling little brother. "Hey Sam what's going on buddy?"

Sam's hand fisted in Dean's tee shirt, "Dean," he groaned "Something's wrong." Sam gasped.

"Dean honey Sam needs to go to the hospital, his fever is very high and he's vomited blood," explained Mrs. Moore.

"Dad, I think… the witch." Dean looked at his father, "This has to be a curse, that's the only thing it could be…, right?"

John knelt next to Sam, "Okay, kiddo tell me what's going on."

Sam had curled up in a ball on the floor clawing at his stomach, "It feels like I'm being cut up from the inside. Dad what's happening?"

"We need to get back to the apartment and find the hex bag," announced John, moving to pick Sam up. Sam cried out in pain as his father lifted him up.

"No, no dad stop please." Sam plead tearfully, "Dad it hurts, just make it stop." Sam begged.

"Mr. Winchester your son needs a hospital-" insisted Mrs. Moore.

John turned a gaze on her that could melt steel, "I know how to take care of my children." he seethed turning on heel as he carried Sam down stairs Dean right behind him.

Katy caught his are before he went out the front door, "Dean wait," he turned sad green eye on her, "Please don't do this your brother needs help-"

"Damnit Katy I don't have time to explain now but this is going to help." He pulled his arm out of her grasp just as his father bellowed that they needed to go. He ran after his father without another word to Katy.


	14. Chapter 14

The ride back to the apartment was terrible, Sam vomited all over their father. Dean freaked out the moment that he was it was more blood than anything else. Sam was swiftly going into shock; he was pale and shaky as he franticly clawed at Dean's shirt gagging throwing up more and more blood in to the toilet in the bathroom. "You just gotta relax Sammy." Dean choked as he tried not to let his brother's agony rattle him. "Dad have you found anything?" Dean didn't think his brother had much more blood to give.

"No," John growled, Dean heard the crash of over turned furniture, "Damnit!" their father roared as he moved to another room, "I got it!" John appeared in the door way not seeing the slender figure from behind until she began chanting the incantation. She slammed John over the head with one of the shovels they kept down stairs; John fell like a ton of bricks.

"You know what I hate about hunters?" she asked, coming out of the shadows, she couldn't have been much older than Dean, tall and thin curly red hair falling around her shoulders. The more she spoke the more pain Sam seemed to be in. "They start asking questions and then they uproot your entire life. I have been crafting since I was seven years old then GI John and his two little soldiers come to town and suddenly everyone is suspicious. You all ruined my life." she hissed approaching Dean and Sam she kicked Dean in the face, Dean's head snapped back. "Now I have to kill you and daddy and baby brother and hit the road." She dug her finger in the back of Dean's skull, grabbing a fistful of his hair and dragging him into the hall way.

"If I were you I wouldn't quit my day job it only took us a couple months to figure you out," mumbled Dean as he spat blood on the floor.

The witch leaned down whispering in Dean's ear, "Nonono you little punk don't you underestimate me. I had been watching your family for weeks before you started following me. You picked the wrong witch to-" the sound of a shot gun rang out the force of the shot throwing her against the door frame as her body collapsed in a heap on the floor, pool of blood spreading on the linoleum of the bathroom under her body.

"You picked the wrong group of hunters." John snarled setting the shot go on the floor outside the bathroom and picking up the hex bag and tossing it in the sink pulling a lighter from his pocket and setting the pouch on fire.

Dean and John sat in one of the bays of the emergency room as Sam was given a transfusion and fluids, his fever finally going down. Sam was sleeping fitfully, still too pale for Dean's liking.

"Dad, I'm gonna get some air." Dean stood now that it appeared that Sam was in the clear, John gave a silent nod resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. They slated and burned the corpse of the witch before bringing Sam to the ER; Dean made his way out to the waiting room not at all surprised to see Katy Bree there. She had called while they were on their way to the hospital one last attempt to make him and his dad see reason, to get Sam some help; She was relieved to hear that they were taking Sam to the ER.

"Dean," Katy stood and approached him, "How's Sam?"

Dean sighed taking a seat in one of the chairs along the wall, he blew out a long breath, "Well he hasn't thrown up any more since we got here, but I guess they said there was a burst blood vessel or something so they had to give him a transfusion and they said he was pretty dehydrated so they have him on an IV too."

"Good that's good." Katy Sat down beside Dean and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "It's good to see you…I've been wanting to talk to you since that night."

Dean scratched at the back of his head before running a hand over his face, "Katy listen-"

"No Dean, I'm so sorry I completely over reacted and I know that it may be hard but I'd like to…to pick back up the way it was before we fought, but I think we can move past it and be better than we were before-"

"Katy," Dean tried to interrupt but Katy just kept right on talking.

"Just let me finish-" Katy gave an exasperated sigh.

"No Katy, just stop for a second." He took a deep breath as Katy looked at him, "We're leaving." He announced leaving Katy Bree speechless.

"What?" Katy asked her eyes confused.

"As soon as Sam gets released…My dad got a new job down south and he figured with me expelled and Sam can't go back to school until he's better it's the perfect time." Dean explained.

"I don't understand," Katy Bree told him her chin trembling, "What does this mean are you breaking up with me?" tears trickled out of her eyes.

"Katy, I mean there's really no way to make this work-"

"Don't you want to at least try?" she requested.

"So we can break up in a couple months anyway?" Dean scoffed.

"We don't have to break up Dean if anybody can make this work it's us, you know that, right?" she told him her breath hitching as she desperately tried not to cry.

"Katy listen to yourself, hell listen to us we can't even break up without fighting, this is what's best…for both of us." He laid a hand on Katy Bree's shoulder, but she jerked from under his grasp.

"Don't touch me." She hissed not in the mood to deal with his crap. Katy Bree stood to her feet slipping in to her jacket. "Goodbye Dean," she murmured brushing a tear off her cheek as she brushed by him leaving him standing there at a loss for what to say.

Katy Bree cried the entire way home she glided in the house unnoticed and nearly made it all the way to her room before Kam came out of the bathroom freshly showered. "Hey KB," he smiled at her, "How's Sam?" he asked as he towel dried his hair, popping his head out from the towel his smile fell when he truly looked at his little sister. "Katy what's wrong?" he questioned as Katy slipped in to her room Kameron following behind her. As soon as she turned towards him Katy Bree's face crumpled and the flood gates opened. Katy shook her head as Kam pulled her in for a hug. Katy Bree sobbed into his shoulder her body shaking.

"Dean's gone," she wailed.

It took Kameron a moment to process what Katy was saying then utterly confused he shook his head, "Wait what? What do you mean he's gone he was here like four hours ago he couldn't have gone that far?"

"They are moving away," she sobbed, giving Kameron a little shove away from her making her way to her bed and throwing herself on top of the covers.

"Hey now don't be like that KB, there's always long distance y'all can try that."

"He said why put off the inevitable." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

Kameron sighed, "Well Katy what were you expecting?" he sat next to her on the edge of the bed, taking Katy Bree back to that night a couple months before when a very similar conversation took place. "Your first love is great but it doesn't last."

"And you couldn't tell me that when you were all go for it KB go for true love." Katy huffed covering her face with her arm over her eyes.

"I still stand by my advice. Katy you can't go through life afraid to live and experience what life has to offer. You do that and you'll end up like Kooper."

Katy scoffed, "Kameron this isn't funny!" she exclaimed removing her arm form over her eyes.

"You know what's not funny, you just snotted all over me I have to get another shower-" Kameron smiled.

"Shut up." Katy sniffed again a small smile playing across her lips.

"KB it's gonna be okay, I promise you'll see." he took a deep breath, "Can I tell you something?" he asked her in an effort to distract her.

"Is it another joke, 'cause you're having an off day as far as your humor goes." Katy sniffed.

Kameron raised an eyebrow not amused, "No, it's not another joke…you remember a couple months back when I came home smashed and Dad and I got in that big fight," Katy Bree nodded. "Well it got me thinking… he was right I am screwing up my life I have been for years, hell even before juvie and Matt… any way back before the accident Matt and I used to talk about what we'd do after high school and we talked about going in to the Navy. After the fight I just kept thinking about that and the plan we had, so finally I did something about it last week. I enlisted." Kam told her looking at the ground, "I'm tired of being a disappointment to mom and dad of being a burden the screw up. I want to do something with my life you know?" he pulled his eyes up to look at his sister.

Katy Bree smiled, "I am so glad to hear that Kam." Her dark mood a bit better knowing that even though she was in a bad place Kameron was finally climbing out of his, turning things around and getting his head on straight.

Dean kept playing the conversation he had with Katy Bree in his head over and over again unsettled by how things had ended. She had looked so hurt as he pushed her away, broken even. Sam shifted on the bed his hand with the IV in it twitching. He cracked bloodshot eyes to look at his brother and father who was snoring next to Dean.

"Hey Sammy," sighed Dean relieved to see his brother living and breathing after the night they had had.

Sam gave his brother a sleepy smile, "Hey man," he croaked, fiddling with the IV in his hand. "What happened?"

Dean shrugged blowing out harshly, "The witch put a curse on you, you started spewing up blood you ended up losing a couple pints of the red stuff." He explained, running a hand over his face, "And I ended things with Katy," Dean slid the last part in hoping the blood loss and remaining fever would dull Sam's observation skills.

"You broke up with Katy!" Sam practically shouted their father stirring, "Why?" Sam questioned.

Dean looked at his brother, "What do you mean why; I think it's pretty obvious, I can't drag her in to this man."

"You were happy Dean, happier than you've been in a long time, isn't that worth something more than the usual break up song and dance? Are you sure you broke up with her because you don't want to involve her in all this or because she makes you feel something other than contempt or hell even compassion for someone not in the hunting world. Maybe the real issue is she makes you feel too much?" Sam asked looking Dean in the eye. They talked for a few more minutes before Sam fell back asleep.

Dean waited for his brother's breathing to even out before he slipped out of the hospital getting in the Impala and heading to the Moore house. Everything was dark in the house as he pulled on the street; Dean climbed up to the second story of the house and knocked on Katy's window. When no response came he knocked again a little harder this time and a light flicked on Katy appeared before him in a tank top and a pair of shorts looking disheveled.

She slid open her window and squinted at him, "Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I couldn't leave without telling you something." He told her sliding in her room. She stood back waiting, "I love you too." He blurted, "I couldn't leave without telling you." He looked down at the ground, "I was scared of getting close and then having to leave, but it doesn't matter anymore, because I love you and I want the world to know it even if we only have tonight I want it to be more than a goodbye." He cupped her face in his hand pulling her towards him gently kissing her lips. He kissed her again more deeply before she stopped him.

"Wait," Katy stopped him placing a hand on his chest to stop him, "I can't do this Dean." She whispered closing her eyes against the burn of tears she could feel welling up. "I can't fall more in love with you just so you can leave in the morning. You need to leave Dean, don't make this harder than it has to be. Please." She asked him her eyes pleading. "I can't say goodbye to you when you- when you do this." She pushed away from him, "You need to go…please. Please go Dean." Dean hung his head defeated taking a step back from Katy.

"Okay," Dean continued to back away, "Okay I'll go." Dean climbed back out the window casting one last look over his shoulder back at Katy's window but she was gone. He walked back to the Impala, thinking about how after the next morning he would never have to see this town again.


	15. Chapter 15

"I friggin' hate this town," muttered Sam as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, thinking back all those years ago to his first personal experience with a witch.

Dean took a break from rocking out to Metallica to add his two cents, "Yeah, I can't say that there were a whole lot of good memories for me either. This was the first place that I really started bucking dad's authority."

"Not to mention you and that girl had that thing, I am fairly certain that that was your longest relationship to date." Sam grinned at his older brother not catching the slight drop in Dean's smirk.

Dean's sorrow was only there for a moment before he smiled and shook his head "Yeah well I think my relationship to pie has been ongoing since I was four, so you do the math college boy."

"Hey the restaurant is still here." exclaimed Sam all smiles. "We should stop, see what's happening you loved the pie they served there and its almost lunch time."

Dean smiled to himself as he pulled in to Moore Eats, killing the Impala's engine. And climbing out of the car pulling his leather jacket closer to his body as the wind blew. Christmas music played over the speakers as Dean and Sam slid in to a booth, Dean feeling more that uncomfortable shifted in the vinyl booth scanning the menu.

"Juicy Lucy," Sam smiled "When we were kids you got this every time we came in here."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Sammy I remember," he murmured looking around the place hadn't changed one bit it was currently decorated for a party but it hadn't changed that much. He recognized Mrs. Moore, little heavier and greyer but she still looked the same.

The bell on the front door rang and Dean's head snapped around as her hear a familiar voice. "Mom, we're back," Katy Bree Moore entered the restaurant, looking just as beautiful as Dean remembered. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing a flannel shirt. The twins were behind her, "Keegan locked the keys in the car, we had to break in with a wire hanger."

"Mom don't listen to her it's the pregnancy hormones they are making her crazy she spent like ten minutes in the greeting card isle trying to find Kam the perfect welcome home card." one of the twins interjected, "Found her blubbering like a baby." He smirked

Dean's eye widened in surprise as Katy Bree stepped forward giving him a side view of her protruding belly. She was really pregnant. Her voice pulled him from his thoughts, "They still aren't here?"

"No Katelynne, Kooper and your father said they would be here at three, its barley quarter till now, calm down, all this stress is not doing you or the baby any good." Scolded Mrs. Moore, "How does Aiden deal with you? If you were wound ant tighter you'd snap."

A tall dark haired guy came up behind Katy nuzzling her neck. "Easy, she always bakes me a pie whenever we fight."

"I though you ass looked fatter," came Kameron's voice, he was standing in the door way dressed in Marine Dress Blues. His hair was shorter that it had been last time Dean and Sam had seen him, his voice a little deeper, but he seemed happier than he had back when Katy and Dean had been together.

"Kam!" Katy Bree exclaimed sounding seventeen again as she threw herself in to her brothers arms.

"Hey KB," Kameron smiled reaching down and rubbing her giant belly. "You've put on some weight since the last time I was you," he gave her a wicked grin.

"Let's get out of here Sammy, I'm not that hungry anymore," Dean mumbled getting up from the booth; Sam did the same following his brother out the door. He didn't say anything until they were about ten minute down the road.

"Do you ever regret not telling da no not staying behind maybe wonder what could have been?"

Dean sighed before answering, "What's the use Sammy you know as well as I do there's no getting out of the life, not when you've been at it as long as we have." Sam knew Dean was referencing Jess and how even when Sam had been 'done' hunting he got pulled back in. Sam leaned forward turning up Credence's _Fortunate Son_ leaving the great state of Pennsylvania behind them.


End file.
